


[Fate][切金]别再来冬木市了！

by lingxuehu



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxuehu/pseuds/lingxuehu
Summary: *这CP在AO3连现成词条都没有，你说是不是拉郎呢，当然是啊哈哈哈*当时写这个的起因只是看到了『Fate/Zero ［Next Encounter］』活动中的阵营票选，【卫宫切嗣X吉尔伽美什】在榜首之后，觉得自己好像踏进了新世界的大门，就来试着写写切嗣阵营如果召出来的是金闪闪，四战会变成什么样*有一点H，但可能没你想的那么香艳，很凑合地搞了搞。就当个搞笑文看看吧。2013年完售的旧文，搬一下，谢绝转载和二次上传，如发现将永久撤文。





	1. [Fate][切金]别再来冬木市了！ 01

“竟然真的……搞到这种东西了……”  
切嗣不可思议地看着面前的盒子。  
那是体量很小的一只扁匣，毫无起眼之处。作为艾因兹贝伦千辛万苦寻找来的圣遗物，仅从外表来看，它实在是与寻找时花费的力量不相称。  
“应该不会有错，这是太古时期，世界上第一条脱皮的蛇留下蛇蜕形成的化石。切嗣，一切顺利的话……”在他身边，银发红眼的女子期待地同样望向盒内。  
“嗯。想必，会召唤出最强的Servant吧。”  
切嗣低声地说出了对他来说相当罕见的断言。但以实情来看，其他参战圣杯战争的Master就算召唤顺利，从者恐怕也很难超越这个圣遗物背后的英灵。  
但是，力量很强，反向的也代表英灵同样程度地难以驾驭。如果能够让切嗣自由挑选的话，他反而会希望拥有Assassin之类和他行事风格接近的从者，而不是以一当百的英雄。  
与妻子的信心满满比较起来，这份过于贵重的圣遗物，反而给切嗣的内心蒙上了一抹淡淡的不安。

××××

念诵咒语的声音在宽阔的大厅内刚刚止息。  
切嗣的身上还存留着召唤仪式留下的巨大痛楚，体力已被抽干，站立都显得异常辛苦。  
眼前不可思议的光景，令他的妻子爱丽斯菲尔惊愕地抬手捂住了嘴。  
一身黄金铠甲，眉宇间溢出肃杀之气，黑暗中也闪耀出太阳般金色光芒的英灵，正站立于魔力的光耀之中。  
此为王中之王，尽享世间一切荣华的最古英雄。  
吉尔伽美什。  
在与这位传说中的英灵对上视线的那一刻，属于卫宫切嗣的圣杯战争的天平——  
开始出现了证实他最初那份不安预感的危险倾斜。

××××

“哈哈哈，好高——”  
现年八岁的艾因兹贝伦大小姐，与自己的母亲有着同样白皙肌肤，银发红眼的伊莉雅苏菲尔，正得意洋洋地骑在父亲卫宫切嗣的脖子上，充满气势地挥舞着小拳头。  
地上的积雪被切嗣踩出一串脚印，嘎吱嘎吱的声音让小女孩的心中充满无法形容的快乐。父亲和她一起玩的时候虽然总是耍赖，但是嘛，没关系，她的心胸是很宽阔的，下一次赢回来就好了……  
女孩忽然打了个哆嗦。  
与她的反应类似，切嗣也忽然停下了逗女儿的蹦跳脚步。  
伊莉雅感到的寒意是出于体质方面的直觉，而切嗣的警惕就是直接来自魔术师的力量感知与契约另一端传来的维系感了。  
几乎在同一时间，前方五米处的空气被撕裂，金色光华霸道地刺痛观者的双眼，一个身着华贵铠甲的金发男人突兀现身于雪地之上。  
“……谁？呐，切嗣，这个人是谁？”  
伊莉雅惊恐地抓住了爸爸的额发。  
还没等切嗣出声回答，对面的高大男子已经皱紧剑眉，鲜红的眼瞳溢出火焰般的怒气。  
“怎么，本王难得现身，你竟然不躬身迎接，却是和一个女娃娃在这里嬉笑作乐！真是罪该万死啊！”  
男人用音色非常明亮的高昂声音咆哮起来。  
对于一个体型并不壮硕的清秀男子来说，他能用这么大的音量喊叫却不会叫破喉咙的能力几乎要让人忍不住鼓掌褒奖。  
“应该说是你作为Servant，在现世实体化却不与我有任何沟通，还贸然出现在无关人员的面前，我才是想让你承担相应的责任呢。”  
原先和女儿嬉闹的温柔笑容不复存在，切嗣的神情变得异常冰冷，声音甚至都像是变成了另外一人。将女儿放在地上，他指了指不远处正站在窗边眺望的妻子：“呐伊莉雅，这个人是爸爸的朋友，你先自己回妈妈那里去，伊莉雅这么聪明肯定办得到吧？”  
“你在说谁是本王的朋友？！”  
远处的男人却丝毫不看场合，更加愤怒地咆哮插话：“听着，小女娃，本王的名字是吉尔伽美什，这个男人是本王的仆从而不是朋友，本王承认的友人天上地下就只有唯一一人而已！”  
“仆从？”伊莉雅歪头看向自己的爸爸，她的年纪太小，还不足以理解这么复杂的词，“仆从是什么意思？”  
“爸爸也不知道呢。你去问妈妈吧，”切嗣拍拍女儿的背，再度温柔地笑着，将她扳成面向城堡的姿势，“去吧，你看到了，那个人脾气不好，爸爸过去晚了他会更生气的。”  
“嗯——”  
伊莉雅歪头看看父亲，又转头看看身后的人，忽然抬起手拉下眼皮做了个鬼脸：“哼，吉尔假霉什，欺负爸爸的是坏人，我不喜欢你！”  
“是吉尔伽美什啊你这杂种是故意念错的吧——”铠甲男子愤怒地捏碎了身边垂下的树枝。  
“切嗣，杂种是什么意思？”  
“爸爸也不知道哎，你去问妈妈吧。”  
哄走了女儿，切嗣警惕地转过身来，以防性情暴躁的英雄王真的追上伊莉雅干出什么“彰显王的威严”的蠢事来。  
“怎么，你这杂种是什么无礼眼神，如天空一般的本王也是你能随便看的？”  
金色的帝王抬脚跺上地面，雪末被魔力的波动激起，像白浪般圆环状喷向四周。  
“本王知道你在想什么无聊的事情。区区一个小女娃，根本没资格让本王动手，不要说她的血弄脏本王的手了，连低头看她都是浪费力气。”  
就像能读到切嗣的内心一样，英雄王的声音忽然收回了音量，从暴怒瞬间回到平淡的语调上，喜怒无常得让人措手不及。  
“你忽然出现，到底是有什么事，Archer？我并没有召唤过你。”算是感谢对方的宽宏大量，切嗣将眼神顺应对方要求地转向旁边。  
“何其无礼！和本王说话的时候竟敢看着别处！”  
切嗣顿时感到一阵疲惫无力：“……那我到底应该怎样，闭上眼睛和你说话吗。”  
“要恭顺地看着本王，但没人让你看本王的脸！”  
“啊，遵命。”  
切嗣已经不想再争辩了，抬起眼神盯着从者腰间那块红色的遮布。  
“现在可以说了吧。”他从兜里掏出烟盒来，抖出一支叼在嘴上。  
“哼。”  
含义不明地从鼻子里笑了一声，从者转身靠在干枯的树干边：“今天是没有，不过昨天不是呼唤过本王吗？今天姑且现身让你说想说的话，要对本王的恩赐心怀感激。”  
“唔，只是要告知你接下来的安排而已，”切嗣看着面前的雪地吐出白色的烟雾，“很快，我们就要动身前往圣杯战争的场所，日本的冬木市了。”  
“哦？那是什么地方，与这里相距多远？”   
“在世界的另一端，相距很远，不过，坐飞机很快也就到达了。你和我妻子先走，暂时由她作为代理Master。我需要做一些准备，随后到。”  
“……真是好大的胆子，你这是在要求本王听从那个连人类都算不上的杂种的指挥？”  
听出了从者声音中的怒气，切嗣不由得皱起眉头：“这也是战术安排的需要，没有轻视你的意思。爱丽斯菲尔她，也是重要的……”  
“不过就是个容器吧。那样的容器，不是要多少有多少吗？说什么战术，在本王面前，无论有多少诡计，有多少敌人，胜利也终将是本王的。”  
虽然是狂妄至极的发言，被吉尔伽美什说出口却一点都不好笑。切嗣知道这个实力深不可测，属性值全都优秀得难以置信的从者并不带有夸口的成分。  
召唤成功之后，吉尔伽美什就经常在不经过主人允许的情况下实体化到处闲逛。没有什么目的，好像就只是散步而已，那种在毫无意义的情况下还能自由行动的能力让人吃惊。以Archer职阶的行动力来说，除非使用令咒，否则切嗣也没有办法约束对方的行动。  
只沉默了片刻，切嗣就迅速地在内心修改了原先的计划：“这份自信，倒是让人安心。如果你有这种程度的信心，我和你直接出行也无妨。”  
“哦？比我想象的爽快，本王倒是不讨厌你这种性格，”吉尔伽美什的语气终于变得和缓了点，“话说回来，那个叫冬木市的地方，如果比这个一毛不拔的冰天雪地还要无聊的话，本王或许会先杀了你，再换个能让人提起兴趣的Master。”  
“无聊？作为英灵，也会在意环境设施吗，”切嗣意外地转头看了看艾因兹贝伦城堡边空旷的森林荒地，“要说繁华程度，市区肯定比这个郊外要好多了。”  
“哼！最好是那样。本王的耐性已经被消磨光了，说到底，还是你这个提前把本王召唤出来，却没有行动也没有战斗的Master的失职！”  
“这不算失职，参战的阵营差不多都是那个时间……”  
这时，切嗣的腿边忽然冒出一个清脆的童音：“提前召出来是什么呀，不是说切嗣是你的仆从吗？”  
切嗣吓了一跳，转头看时发现已经离开的伊莉雅又回来了，正好奇地躲在他的身后抬头看着吉尔伽美什。  
“都说了有不懂的就去问妈妈，你怎么又跑来了。”切嗣急忙伸手挡住她的眼睛。  
“妈妈说杂种就是混血的意思，但是为什么我是混血呢？呐，切嗣，为什么呢？”伊莉雅眨眨天真无邪的大眼睛。  
“你妈妈是白种人，我是黄种人，所以是混血哦。混血的女孩子，美女很多的，所以伊莉雅也是美女。”  
“原来是这样啊，”女孩还嫌场面不够乱地抬头对着狠瞪向自己的金发男人绽开笑容，“嗯，那你是在夸我呢，我错怪你了，刚才听到你说很无聊，那要和我一起玩吗？”  
吉尔伽美什挑起剑眉，却出人意料的并没有再度发火：“哦？有胆量，女娃娃，戏弄本王可是会掉脑袋的。说吧，你要玩什么？”  
“喂，伊莉雅！”  
切嗣一直冷静的声音终于透出了慌乱，而旁边的英雄王像是乐于见到这个场景似的，愉快地微笑起来。  
被父亲训斥，伊莉雅不高兴地含着自己的食指，脚尖踢着地上的雪：“妈妈说为了了解外面的新世界，专门托人从日本买了可以一起玩的游戏，但是人数凑不够一直不能玩，马上爸爸和妈妈就要走了，走之前至少大家玩一次就好了……”  
“伊莉雅，你说的该不会是爱丽买的那盒麻将……”切嗣觉得自己身上的力量正随着女儿的脚一下一下地被踢走。  
“嗯！”伊莉雅高兴地点头。  
吉尔伽美什皱皱眉头，召唤之初就被赋予的现世知识立刻解答了他的疑惑：“哦～麻将。好像是通过牌面组合来赢钱的游戏啊。在无聊的行程开始前，就用那个忍耐一下吧。”

××××

“清一色。胡了。”  
吉尔伽美什把面前的麻将牌组推倒，露出无懈可击的牌面花样。  
“啊——又输了！真遗憾呐，”爱丽斯菲尔不可思议地抬手捧住脸颊，“打了十几圈了，吉尔一直在赢呢。”  
“吉尔一局都没有输过呢。”看起来几乎是小号爱丽的伊莉雅做出和母亲一模一样的动作，撑着脸吃惊地点点头。  
“整个世界的财富均为本王的囊中之物，只是将暂且存放在你们这些庶民那里的金钱拿回来，没有输的道理。话说回来，谁允许你们这么叫本王的？”  
帝王一边说着，一边用修长的手指摩挲麻将牌的光滑表面。之前厚重的铠甲已经被他解除，换上了款式简洁的白色中袖衫和蛇皮长裤，竖立的金发也原因不明地垂了下来，松软地搭在眉眼上。虽然昂贵的黄金饰品仍然在手腕和脖子上熠熠闪光，但他此刻看起来完全像是个普通的人类。  
“但是我叫你全名的时候，你也很生气，那样不是很麻烦吗，”伊莉雅欢快地把自己的牌也推倒，就像玩积木一样把牌一个一个垒起来，“妈妈的车是你的了，吉尔！”  
“嗯，愿赌服输，我的车归你了，英雄王！”  
爱丽斯菲尔豪爽地将车钥匙拍在了吉尔伽美什面前的桌上。  
“爱丽……”低头洗牌的切嗣脸色苦得不能再苦，“那是我送给你的礼物……”  
“没关系的，以后再买就好了嘛！”  
“那是全世界限产六十辆，性能媲美专业赛车的豪华轿车……”切嗣本来就无光的眼睛此刻黯淡得就像倒满砂子，“现在已经买不到了。”  
“看吧，我就说切嗣的眼光没错的，”爱丽斯菲尔却非常高兴地转头看向英雄王，“那可是一辆好车！吉尔，要不要试着开车？很好玩的。”  
“那是下贱的仆人才会做的事，本王不屑于动手。不过，麻将这东西，倒是有点趣味，用来消磨时间也算勉强适宜。既然是好车，也就勉强收入本王的宝库之中吧，”金发青年傲慢地扬起下巴，将手里的牌弹入切嗣正在洗的牌堆里，“喂，切嗣，你会开车吗？”  
“会，但是为什么这么问？”切嗣阴沉地应声着，心中的不安预感正在逐渐扩大。  
“开车载着本王到处游玩一番。这个城堡简直令人无法忍受，就算是个厕所也该有点臭味，这里什么都没有。”  
“谁说的，这里有很多玩具，我的玩具都可以借给你，”伊莉雅不高兴地鼓起腮帮，“不许你说我家的坏话。”  
“为何不能说，本王阅尽世间荣华富贵，说出的话自然是最中肯的评价，”吉尔伽美什抱起手臂，态度更加恶劣地提高声音，“况且居然说借？就算你送给本王，那些廉价的破烂也入不了本王的眼睛。”  
“唔唔唔——我去拿来给你看！切嗣在我四岁生日的时候送给我的水晶项链，那个可是全世界只有这一条的！”  
“哈，怎么，下一局要拿来当赌注吗？如果是那样，本王也不是不能屈尊看一眼，替你鉴定一下到底是宝物，还是不值一提的赝品。”  
“伊莉雅——”切嗣几乎是拿出了专业的格斗技从椅子上一跃而起，在女儿跑出房间之前把小身体用力捞了回来，“那可是爸爸送你的生日礼物啊！你要像妈妈一样抛弃爸爸的心意吗？！”  
“伊莉雅没有那么想啦！”女孩恼火地在他怀里挣扎，“但是吉尔太气人了！他说我们家里都是垃圾！连厕所都不如，你就不生气吗？！”  
“怎么会生气啦，他是最古的英灵之王，有黄金律加持的大富豪，我们家在他看来是垃圾很正常啊，我们是穷人，伊莉雅！”  
“……咦？”  
伊莉雅愣了片刻，忽然安静下来：“英灵？黄金律……？切嗣你不是总说，我们家很富很富，我是豪门的大小姐吗？”  
“唔！”切嗣这才注意到自己失言了，急忙清清嗓子，“虽然是这样，不过他是在我们之上的更大的富豪……啊，对，他可是王嘛，国王当然不能和我们这些平民比，伊莉雅太小了还不懂。”  
“这可真是让人笑掉大牙的解释，切嗣，你还想逃避到什么时候，难道要对这个女娃娃说什么本王是你邀来的座上宾？”英雄王恶意地望着门口的方向，将两手枕在脑后大笑起来，“女娃娃，听好了，本王是你这个不成材的父亲百般哀求召唤来的英灵，也就是即将开始的圣杯战争的参战者。吾乃英灵之王，吉尔伽美什。”  
“别再说了——”爱丽斯菲尔脸色大变地抬手抓住胸襟，不出意外地看到自己的女儿由喜转忧的神情变化。  
“唔，我知道的。这次爸爸和妈妈离开以后，妈妈就不会回来了。”  
伊莉雅却显得出人意料的镇定，没有哭闹地慢慢走回自己的座位，吃力地爬回坐垫上：“但是没关系，伊莉雅一个人也不会害怕的。只是想在分别前好好地玩一下。”  
“伊莉雅……”切嗣垂下眼神，一时语塞，说不出安慰女儿的话语。  
就在屋内气氛陷入僵局的时候，只有吉尔完全不受影响地笑了：“你这女娃娃还算有点意思。不错，要做本王的臣子吗，如果是那样的话，一会切嗣开车的时候，破例允许你陪同。”  
“臣子是什么？”伊莉雅一整天接触了太多新词汇，实在消化不了。  
“连这样简单的词都不知道，没有资格向本王发问。”吉尔伽美什傲慢地闭上眼。   
“切嗣？”伊莉雅无辜地转头看向自己的父亲。  
“问……问你妈妈。”切嗣艰难地将头转向旁侧。  
“妈妈？”  
“这个嘛……”爱丽斯菲尔抬手托着脸颊想了想，“大概就是让你尊称他为王，作为交换，他就会带你到处玩的意思哦。”  
“真的？”伊莉雅不由得睁大眼睛，“可以……可以离开这个城堡？”  
“这个嘛……我也不知道呢。不过既然是最强的英灵，大概也没人敢阻拦吧。”  
说到这里，爱丽斯菲尔忽然忍耐不住地拍了下手：“对了，可以带上我吗，我也很擅长开车的，从来没机会在城堡外开过，要是不介意的话，玩的时候能不能让我代替切嗣开一会？”  
“哼。本王要是心情好了，说不定会赏赐你机会。”  
“王啊！带我出去吧！”伊莉雅高兴地举起手。  
“王啊我也想出去！”爱丽斯菲尔也开心地举手，和女儿击了一掌。  
吉尔伽美什抱着手臂站起身来：““哼。虽然愚钝但也算是可塑之才，车在哪里？本王要出行了。”  
切嗣看着自顾自向屋外移动吵吵闹闹的三人，不由得忧郁地掏出烟盒来，点燃一根香烟叼在了嘴上。  
不行了啊……  
这场圣杯战争，真的没问题吗？  
叹出一口苦涩的白烟，他弓起脊背，慢慢地跟着妻女走出了房门。

××××

“吱———轧———”  
一望无垠的雪原上，发出了多年未曾有过的刺耳轰鸣。  
荒无人烟的广阔空间里，崭新锃亮的跑车化身为脱缰野马一路狂奔驰骋，狂野地溅起大团雪末，车尾拖出的车辙歪斜交错，就像儿童随意在画板上试笔涂出的痕迹似的。  
引擎被开发到了极限，油门踩到最深处，作为司机的优雅美丽的银发女士正用战士一般果敢凶狠的动作，大幅度地甩动方向盘。  
“妈妈——妈妈你开得——”  
伊莉雅惊恐万状地紧抓住父亲的衣服，眼泪都在剧烈的颠簸和噪音中吓得飚了出来：“开得实在是太快啦——！”  
“伊莉雅……”切嗣咬牙发出快要断气的声音，“松开我的领带……我快被勒死了……”  
爱丽斯菲尔聚精会神地瞪着前方，一边毫不在意地笑了起来：“不是很快啦，雪地限制了速度，我在城堡里还会开得更快呢！伊莉雅你习惯习惯就会觉得很好玩啦！”  
“真的有点太——”  
伊莉雅的惨叫声还没结束，车轮忽然撞上了岩石之类的路障，剧烈颠簸之后在空中大幅度跳跃，接着急剧倾斜，原本的四轮变得只有单排两轮在地上行驶，伊莉雅整个人直接在车厢内飞起，撞进了爸爸的怀里。  
“哇！妈妈快停下——”  
“哦呀，伊莉雅你没有系上安全带呢，这是不对的哟。”  
“切嗣说成人用的安全带对小孩子不适用啦！别岔开话题，妈妈快减速——”  
“吵死人了！给本王闭嘴！”车内忽然炸响出一声怒吼。  
“噫？！”伊莉雅吓得缩起肩膀抱紧父亲，“伊莉雅，伊莉雅不喜欢这样……”  
“哼，本王倒是颇为中意！”坐在副驾座上的吉尔伽美什轻快地发出笑声，“这速度比起本王的宝具，还是差了些，不过勉强也能代步。喂女人，这车不能开得再快了吗？”  
“可以哟！”爱丽斯菲尔发现自己终于有个知音了，开心得声调都提高了些，“冬木市的街道比这里平坦多了，包在我身上，一定比所有的车开得都快！”  
“甚好，当本王的马夫吧！”  
“非常荣幸，请务必让我开车！”  
欢欣鼓舞地大喊着，爱丽斯菲尔猛地单手调转方向盘，让车子在一个疯狂的甩尾后，又重新恢复平衡，悬空两轮重重撞击地面，恢复了原先四轮驰骋的状态。  
“……爱丽……”  
切嗣的头在车的颠簸中不知已经在车窗上撞了多少次，说话都开始有气无力：“你这样在冬木市……会被交警罚款的……”  
“诶～但是不是有那个什么教会吗？这算是战争花销吧，他们会替我们支付的啦！”  
“哼！如此小气怎配做本王的Master，给本王闭上嘴老实地呆着，”吉尔伽美什拔高声音恼火地吼道，“女人，冲着前面的那个断崖，前进！”  
“遵命～”

××××

“呕——”  
切嗣蹲在断崖边，对着下方无人的山谷发出惨烈的呕吐声。  
“切嗣你不要紧吧，妈妈，爸爸他这是怎么了？！”伊莉雅惊慌失措地拍着父亲的脊背。  
“他是晕车了，这是很常见的现象哦，不过伊莉雅你的体质和我一样，是不会晕车的类型呢。”  
爱丽斯菲尔伸手对丈夫释放出治愈的魔术，一边对女儿解释着：“大概是刚刚让车着地的时候，颠得太厉害了吧。”  
“爱丽……太乱来了……你可是刚刚开车飞过了两个悬崖啊……”切嗣抬手痛苦地擦着眼泪，“万一没控制好，我们就要跌进深渊里去了。”  
“诶～亲爱的，你对我的车技太没有信心了。”  
“我只是……呕——”  
“哼！不中用的Master。”吉尔伽美什站在远处抱着手臂向下眺望，满脸鄙夷地瞥了眼切嗣，背后忽然空气流动金光弥漫，“如此污秽不堪，简直令本王不齿，还是干脆杀了你，另找个像样的魔术师才行。”  
“以令咒命令吉尔伽美什，”切嗣在吐得快趴平的时候听到他的话，恼怒地喘息着发出沙哑的声音，“不得做出任何伤害卫宫切嗣身体的行为。”  
“啧！”  
吉尔伽美什的红瞳忽然一阵闪烁，原先的轻蔑神色大为动摇，过了会闭上眼睛收起了背后的光。  
“好大的胆子，竟敢将那种廉价的枷锁束缚在本王的身上，你知道后果会怎么样吧，切嗣！”  
“啊，我当然知道，令咒的用处不就是让你为我赢得圣杯吗。”  
切嗣摇摇晃晃站起来，脸色发青地走了几步，砰地又扑倒在地。  
“哇——妈妈，怎么办，切嗣他是不是死掉了？！”伊莉雅吓得捂住了脸。  
“伤脑筋啊，上次坐我的车，切嗣他还没有晕得这么厉害的，虽然那时候我的车技还没有现在这么好，”爱丽抬手托住脸颊困扰地想了会，迟疑地抬头看向站在高处的Archer，“王啊，能请您将切嗣抱上车吗？我们两个的力气有点……”  
“用本王的天之锁捆起来，拖在车后拉回城堡想必是个不错的主意。”英雄王转头露出一丝狞笑。  
“噫！不要啊，妈妈，伊莉雅不要爸爸被捆起来！”可怜的小女孩被吓得蹲下来抱住头。  
爱丽斯菲尔想了想，抬手挽起袖子：“说的也是呢……妈妈要负起责任！来吧，伊莉雅，你去把车门打开！”  
最后切嗣还是被妻子揪住双手在雪地上拖了几米，塞回车厢内的。  
“诶——原来爸爸的身体这么差。”伊莉雅嘬着自己的手指，担心地看向身边的父亲，“妈妈，回去的路上开慢一点吧？”  
“好的～但是妈妈刚刚是从悬崖上飞过来的，如果慢慢开回去，要绕很远的路呢。伊莉雅不要着急哦。”  
这时，坐回副驾座的吉尔伽美什忽然出声：“女人，从这边往西能看到一片城镇，那是什么地方？”  
“那个啊，应该是附近的小镇。有时候切嗣会去那里采购些日用品，但我从没去过。”  
“开过去。”  
“哦！您想去看看？太好了，能允许我带着伊莉雅去买几件新衣服吗？！”  
“如果那镇子勉强还不令人生厌的话，倒也可以答应你的请求。本王正好也想散散步。”  
“了解！出发——”

××××

等睡了一觉的切嗣醒来时，伊莉雅正穿着可爱的新洋装，用毛绒手套暖着他的脸。  
“切嗣醒来啦！”看到爸爸睁开眼，女孩高兴地抬头，“妈妈，爸爸醒了！”  
“睡了真久啊，”爱丽很快也凑了过来，抬手摸摸切嗣的头顶，“头痛吗？要不要喝杯红茶？我们刚刚回到城堡了哟。”  
“啊……”切嗣吃力地坐起身，摁着自己僵硬的额角，“爱丽，现在几点？”  
“离出发还有两个小时，没问题的，不会耽误行程。”妻子完全理解他想问什么，立刻回答道。  
“那就好。”  
切嗣转过身，打量了一下女儿：“衣服很漂亮呐……妈妈给你挑的？”  
“是的！我看起来像公主了吧，切嗣？”伊莉雅高兴地转了个圈。  
“嗯，伊莉雅最漂亮了。”  
“还有这个！这是我给切嗣买的！”  
伊莉雅举起一个小袋子放在切嗣的手里。  
“给我……？”  
“用我自己的零用钱哦！但是现在不能打开！要到了冬木市再看。”  
切嗣愣着看了看手里被封紧的袋子，不由得笑了笑：“惊喜吗？那我就期待着了。”  
伊莉雅忽然伸手，搂住父亲的脖子：“爸爸，要带着它回来哦。”  
切嗣愣了片刻，眼角忽然瞥到了闪过房间角落的一缕淡金色的光华，目光急剧地黯淡下来。  
“啊，跟你约好了。一定会带着它回来。”

××××

飞机在海洋上空高速平稳地前行着。  
艾因兹贝伦的包机上除了切嗣，爱丽斯菲尔之外，并没有第三个人。  
“切嗣，快到了呢。”  
妻子抬手搓弄着自己的银发，一边转头看向窗外。切嗣熟悉这个动作，那是爱丽想要抑制内心激动时下意识的行为。  
“啊。还有十分钟左右就会降落。”  
没有心情闲聊，他以最低限度的回答应付道。  
“呐，切嗣，可以看到海吧？应该可以看到吧，我想和切嗣去很多地……”  
“我要进行战争的准备。下飞机后我们就要分开行动。”  
被他冰冷的声音提醒，爱丽这才惊醒过来，歉疚地放开手里的发丝：“对不起，我太过兴奋了呢。话说回来……我刚才就很奇怪了，王在哪里？”  
“……嗯？”  
“我是说……Archer，”爱丽茫然地站起来环顾四周，“上飞机时，他不是还实体化一起坐在机舱里的吗？”  
“起航后还没进入航线，他就已经不耐烦地灵体化从机舱出去了。”  
“诶——？！”  
切嗣抬手摁着太阳穴，面无表情的脸上透出一丝疲惫：“虽然你听不到，不过他一直在对我不停地抱怨呢。中途差点就把飞机切成两半了，花了很久才拦住。”  
“王他到底是有哪里不满呢？”爱丽疑惑地歪头看看窗外，没能看到什么可疑的人影，“而且，既然不在机舱，他现在在哪里？”  
“大概……”  
切嗣叹息了几声，抬手没精打采地指了指前方。  
“是在机头的方向站着吧。”  
“站在飞机顶上？为什么？那样风很大吧，不冷吗？”  
“他说他要俯瞰大地。”  
“这样都不会被吹走，真了不起呢，”妻子惊愕地捧住脸，“不愧是最强的英灵。”  
“……”  
切嗣忽然沉默了起来。  
“怎么了？”发现了丈夫的异常，爱丽吃惊地转头看去，“脸色好差，身体不舒服？”  
切嗣板着脸阴沉地陷入座椅中，过了好一会忽然抬起双掌，将脸埋进去，声音带上了脆弱的哭腔：“爱丽，我其实……是多余的吧……”  
“咦？切嗣，你在说什么呀？！”  
“你来当Master不就行了吗，”切嗣的声音无比失落，“一定能带着Archer拿到圣杯的。我觉得……我已经不行了。”  
“别泄气！切嗣，不管什么情况我都相信你！”爱丽握紧拳头在他面前鼓舞地挥了挥，“要哭的话我的胸可以借给你！在战争开始之前，把所有的软弱都用泪水扔掉吧！”  
“……”  
切嗣沉默了一会，无言地放下两手，向前把脸埋进妻子软绵绵的胸口里。  
下一秒，他就像被高压电击中头部，猛地被看不见的外力向后猛拉，重重撞在座椅的靠背上。  
“哇！怎么……发生了什么事？！”  
爱丽吃了一惊，想要搂住丈夫的手还僵在空中。  
“哼，在本王巡查领地的时候，你这家伙在干什么不中用的事情？”  
机舱安静的空间中，第三人的声音突兀地响了起来。爱丽顺着声音抬头看过去，发现说话的人是站在后排座椅前，将手臂探过座椅靠背，一手揪住切嗣衣领的吉尔伽美什。  
“……Archer，你又有什么不满了，”切嗣抬手揉着被撞痛的后脑，“刚才不是还嫌这里就像监狱一样把你束缚住了吗？”  
“这句话该本王问你，你倒是又有什么不满了？”  
不知从哪里冒出来的金发青年像是从开始就坐在这里一样气定神闲，手里还举着不知哪里来的金色酒杯：“居然还想着将本王像物件一样推给他人，什么时候这种事是由你做主了？”  
“一开始就是。本来召唤你的事情就是由我亲手画出召唤阵，亲口念诵咒言的，”切嗣吃力地活动着几近错位的脖子，“话说你明明在机头吹风，难道其实一直都在偷听这边的说话声？”  
“这种距离，就算不想知道也得知道！你这杂种从来就没有派上用场，就只会丢尽本王颜面，埋在女人怀里哭鼻子！”  
“我埋在我老婆的怀里到底是关你什么事了！”切嗣终于忍不住提高声音。  
“居然敢自称冷酷的魔术师杀手？本王这样天上地下仅此一人的大英雄居然要成为你这没用杂种的从者，简直是奇耻大辱！虚伪至极的渣滓！”  
明明是自己挑起话题的，吉尔伽美什却显得比对方更加恼火，手指猛地攥烂座椅的裹布，插进海绵里咆哮起来。  
就在这时，一直茫然旁观着的爱丽忽然拍了下手，突兀地打破了两人剑拔弩张的火药氛围。  
“啊。我懂了。”  
金发男人朝旁边瞥了一眼：“什么？女人，要是胡乱说话惹怒了本王，就算你是马夫也一样照杀不误。”  
爱丽眨眨卷翘的长睫毛，接着爽朗地张开双臂。  
“……啊？”吉尔伽美什危险地挑起半边眉头。  
爱丽单纯地绽开笑脸：“你很羡慕切嗣吗？没关系，这么想抱抱的话我也可以……”  
切嗣猛地从座椅上弹了起来，一把将她张开的双臂摁了下去，紧握手腕将她的手臂交叉叠在胸前。  
“切嗣？”爱丽茫然地看着丈夫忽然变得极其狰狞的脸。  
切嗣用力摁紧她的手臂，自己抬起手护住妻子丰满的胸口，声音充满了一决死战的歇斯底里。  
“只有这个绝对不让给你——！”  
由于音量出乎意料的大，他的吼声在机舱里形成了回音。  
对他的声音有些意外，吉尔伽美什抬起眉头顿了片刻，忽然转过身，化作一片金色光点消失，只留下一句不屑的嘟囔。  
“啧。本王才不要呢。”


	2. [Fate][切金]别再来冬木市了！ 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载和二次上传

冬木市的气候很温暖。  
虽然对于当地居民并不是这样，但来自恒冬之地的爱丽斯菲尔在走下飞机的舷梯之后露出的是如沐春风的表情。  
“真是个充满了活力的地方呢，对吧，切嗣？”  
她开心地看着远处人来人往的机场，好奇地转头看向自己的丈夫，却发现对方并不在身边。  
“啊，已经到了，我马上带着爱丽出来……迎接？不需要，你就在车内待命。”  
没有任何观光的心情，切嗣只顾低头与自己所持手机另一端的人通话。  
听到他说话的内容，爱丽的神色黯然了一瞬，接着就打起精神，等着丈夫通话完毕。  
切嗣很快切断通话，抬头将空洞的眼睛望向她：“爱丽，舞弥在外面等我们。”  
“嗯，我知道。现在就去吗？”  
切嗣点点头，自己带头向前走去：“还是像飞机上说的那样，我没打算变动让你当代理Master的计划。只不过，你之后需要和舞弥一起行动，我不能露面。”  
“那你怎么办？一个人没问题吗？”  
“战争初始，所有人都不会轻举妄动的。我很快会和你一起行动，但现在不是时候，至少要先等其他Servant的底细摸清一些之后。”  
“明白了。”  
“如果那个金闪闪混蛋说要借你的胸口什么的，绝对不要听话。”  
“嗯……咦？！”  
没有想到丈夫会说这种奇怪的话题，爱丽吃惊地抬起头，却没从切嗣的脸上看到什么异常的神色。  
魔术师杀手苍白的脸上已经布满了执行任务一般的阴沉气息。他调转黯淡的眼珠，看向爱丽，只是含义隐晦地微微点头：“Archer现在就已经不知跑去哪里了。你虽然是伪装的Master，但关键时刻可能未必有及时的援救。现阶段尽量不要和其他Master发生正面冲突。”  
银发的人造人和他并肩迈步，抬头望向上方陌生的天空，认真地轻轻点头。

××××

站在不起眼的旅店房间里，切嗣没有开灯。  
和两位搭档的女士分开已经有六个小时左右，每过两个小时，舞弥会尽职尽责地发来事先约好的信号报平安。  
她带爱丽去的地方离这里有半小时的车程。那里有事先准备好的一处住宅，之后会转移到艾因兹贝伦的城堡，一切都不需要切嗣来操心。  
事实上，切嗣此刻也没有心思再去关照另外那组人马的事。  
他低头看着房间的大床，被褥上满满地铺着各种枪械零件，他所需要的武器都在这里了。  
“喂，杂种，太碍眼了。你要么坐下，要么躺下，在这里站了半个钟头，本王都出去散步一圈逛回来了。”  
听到房间里突兀响起的声音，已经在前一刻通过契约得知对方的行踪，切嗣并没有吃惊，只是勉强抬头表示自己听到了：“你可以再出去逛一圈。”  
“你算什么东西，胆敢命令本王的行动？”  
不知是从窗户还是墙壁灵体化进来的金发青年很了不起似的坐在房间的沙发上，又换了一身与之前在飞机上所穿不同的便服。  
懒于理会他一贯的高姿态腔调，切嗣连争吵的心情都没有：“有看到什么异常吗？附近有没有可疑的气息？”  
“嗤，如果有心怀歹意的杂碎胆敢靠近本王所在的此处，不要说踏进这幢楼内，只要到了街口，就会被剁成肉酱。”  
“也就是说这里暂时还安全吗……”  
切嗣点点头，伸出一直低垂着的双手，在昏暗的房间中开始高速地组装枪械。  
他的手指灵活得就像是在参加什么异形魔方的世界大赛。当看到一柄完整光亮的手枪在他手中形成时，原先极其不耐烦的英雄王忽然意外地挑起眉头。  
“你要用这玩意干什么？”  
“当然是杀人。”  
切嗣猛地举起枪瞄准墙壁某处，对自己的动作并不满意，叹息着将手重新放下。  
“这种事本王怎么会不懂，本王是在问你，为什么不准备与魔术相关的用品，却在这里组装着毫不相干的武器？”  
“什么，你从来不知道吗？”切嗣毫无反应地重复举枪的动作，甚至没朝他看一眼，“我从来就不是靠魔术杀人的。至少我不依赖于它。无论是子弹，还是魔术，对我来说都是有用的道具。”  
“哈哈，哈哈哈！”  
吉尔伽美什的红眼睛忽然亮了一下。他的笑声音量出人意料的大，在安静的室内非常刺耳。  
切嗣不快地皱起眉头，只能转头看他：“你又怎么了？”  
“哈哈哈……所以说，你根本就瞧不起魔术，不是吗？”   
“只要是有助益的力量，都不会被我轻视。但这跟现在的事情有什么关系？”  
“你不信任魔术，却渴求圣杯！从头到脚都与魔力脱不开干系的圣杯，到底有什么被你如此追求的价值？太好笑了，本王从没见过逻辑这么矛盾的人类！” 吉尔伽美什几乎陷入了捧腹大笑的状态。  
“……”  
切嗣对他的尖锐嘲笑并没有做出什么反应。  
过了片刻，当对方的笑声戛然而止的时候，他才低声回应，语气与之前没有任何变化：“是的，你的Master，就是这样无可救药地靠着矛盾的毒药活到现在的外道。那又怎么样？虽然与英雄王的身份的确不相称，但我不会道歉。”  
“不，没关系。如果你是个光明磊落的大英雄，本王才会无聊得向你啐唾沫，”吉尔伽美什却兴致勃勃地跷起腿，脸庞已经挂上了与之前完全不同的轻快笑容，“是这样啊，卫宫切嗣，你也并不尊敬本王，不是吗？”  
“如果你能安静一会，我会尊敬你的。”切嗣的声音几乎是在叹息了。  
当然，他的抱怨不能起任何作用。在他埋头整理自己的武器和行李的时候，吉尔伽美什仍然兴致勃勃地不停说着自己感兴趣的话题，半小时后在他去上厕所离开的短暂间隙中不打招呼地忽然消失。  
将自己抛上床后，切嗣觉得累到不需要任何药物与魔术的帮助就能睡着。他的脑袋被吵得嗡嗡作响，就算屋内一片死寂，好像还有残余的声音在不断地叫着“杂种！杂种！杂种！”。  
好想念爱丽的胸部啊。  
将脸整个埋进柔软的被子中，切嗣有些悲伤地想着。

××××

只睡了大概三个小时左右就醒了。睡时只有八点左右，现在还没到午夜。  
倒不如说他已经很久没能安睡过，也没想过要保证睡眠质量。但在难得想好好睡一觉的时候却和平时一样惊醒，让他觉得像是被自己最信任的身体背叛了，有种莫名的郁闷感。  
从床上坐起来，他转头看着窗户。窗帘拉得紧紧的，正如他没有一丝缝隙向人敞开的内心。  
这下子，就连爱丽也拯救不了失眠的自己了。抬手摁着额头，切嗣绝望地想着。  
“Archer。”  
既然不能休息那么就工作，他顺理成章地开口呼唤自己的从者。  
本以为对方说不定又去哪里吃喝玩乐了，出人意料的是，英雄王的回答很快响了起来：【哼，这种万籁俱静的时候被你这不解风情的杂种呼喊可不是什么有趣的事。如果没有重要的理由，本王可是要好好惩罚你的哦？】  
“啊，我要出门，随行保护我。”  
没有表现出吃惊，切嗣和往常一样迅速地离开床铺，穿上保暖的外套。本来他就是直接和衣入睡的，也没有换衣的必要。  
【哼，你要去哪里？去和本王的车夫卿卿我我的话，别指望本王会浪费时间保护你。】  
“那种亲昵的叫法是怎么回事，爱丽什么时候变成你的了？”切嗣警惕地皱起眉头，“我就算要和我老婆卿卿我我也跟你没关系，更何况谁说要去见她了？这么快就要特别会面的话分开行动哪里还有意义。”  
【这是妒忌吗？哈哈哈，无知的魔术师啊，你居然因为这点话语就产生了妒忌之心，气量何其之小！】吉尔伽美什却像是捉住了他的话柄似的，在他出门的时候以灵体化绕来绕去，声音忽远忽近，【果然是只能看见自己利益的迷途者呢，不过本王倒是不厌恶你这种迷惘，大发慈悲地告诉你吧，不仅那个女人是属于本王的，连你也是。本王要是有欲望，把这世界收入囊中随意碾压也是易如反掌。】  
“我是要去确认一个情报。简单来说也就是踩点。”  
切嗣本能地断定回答任何话都会造成连锁反应，干脆利落地无视了对方的挑衅发言：“现在还是僵持阶段，每个阵营都不敢先迈出一步，但舞弥却在傍晚的时候给我信息，说途中在海滨附近，爱丽感觉到了某种强烈的气息。应该是英灵放出的。”  
【哦～哼，那种蟑螂的臭气，本王也闻到了。】  
“……”  
切嗣顿了片刻，忽然停下脚步：“你感觉到了？！英灵的气息吗，那为什么没有报告我！”  
前方的幽暗走廊忽然闪过轻纱薄缦一般的淡金光晕，从者又自作主张地实体化了。穿着便服现身的吉尔伽美什凭借身高优势居高临下地睥睨着切嗣，两手挑衅地抱起：“注意你的措辞。本王有什么义务将这种琐事一一报告给你？”  
切嗣抬手捏着自己的鼻梁，一口咬在舌头上，免得自己没忍住用了珍贵的令咒。  
“怎么，有什么意见直说即可。本王最讨厌叽叽咕咕的老鼠。”  
“你感觉到的气息，现在还有吗？”  
“颇为强烈。”  
“确切的位置是？”切嗣说着，却自己终止了问题，“既然没有引起你的注意，说明并不是很强？”  
“那种压抑的味道，就像是暗中勾引母老鼠的发情期激素一样，本王不至于无聊到要去应答那种挑衅。强与弱倒还不必急着这么快下定论。”  
“……”  
切嗣忽然停住了下楼的脚步。  
“你连发情期和激素这种时髦的词都知道？”  
“本王还知道你之前组装的那把枪的型号是Walthar WA2000。全世界限产154支。”  
切嗣怔了片刻，忽然抿嘴露出怪异的冷笑。  
“圣杯还真是给你硬塞了不少毫无必要的知识啊。”

××××

站在凛冽的寒风中，切嗣意识到自己穿得实在是太单薄了。  
舞弥必须负责保护爱丽，并且随时沟通报告诱敌的效果，所以无法和他一起行动。单打独斗的感觉很怀念，让他觉得自己穿梭在下一秒就会丢掉性命的真实战场。  
下方能够俯瞰到一片不大的空地。仓库箱形成的墙壁形成了相对独立的空间，在那其中，他寻找的对象正大摇大摆地站在中央，根本不用以瞄准镜多做确认。  
【嗯？Lancer啊。】  
虽然大多数情况下都显得缺乏常识，但到了关键时候，吉尔伽美什却还是合理地以灵体化暂时浮在切嗣背后，监控着他顾及不到的空间。  
听到他的传音，切嗣举起枪，用瞄准镜仔细端详着那个不加掩饰两手空空站立的高大身影。  
脸部被严密的头盔覆盖，一身简洁合体的金属甲胄可能是任何职阶的防具。无法从这个一动不动就像摆设的外形中看出什么，切嗣重新放下枪：“你怎么确认那个是Lancer？”  
【想知道就跪下来求本王啊。】  
“……别闹了，现在哪里是跪下来的时候。”  
【那就闭嘴，杂种。】  
“是你先提起话头的吧，”切嗣心中的疲惫感又涌了上来，他竭力压制免得自己握枪的手脱力，“他既然是在邀战，也许有英灵会应答。你感觉到周围有什么——”  
【哦～】  
吉尔伽美什忽然饶有兴致地拖长了音调。  
【有个挺有趣的家伙来了。】  
切嗣猛然睁大眼睛，左耳的确捕捉到少许迅速放大的噪音。  
轰轰隆隆，就像滚雷一样，从天际飞驰而来。当他举枪看向那里时，耀眼的电流裹挟着一辆华丽战车傲然冲出云层。  
Rider！  
切嗣还没等那辆踏着雷电铺就的道路，仅是前进就威震四方的战车落地，心中立刻得出了结论。上面所坐的巨汉和一个瘦小的青年，都通过高倍率的瞄准镜落入眼中，谁是从者简直一目了然。  
战车轰然在孤独站立的等待者面前落下。狂风将盔甲人头顶的长鬃毛撕扯得像蛇一样狂抖，但这个人却毫无反应，头都没有抬过。  
“哟，英雄！”  
车上的巨汉哈哈大笑着开口了：“看来没人回应你的盛情邀约啊？太可怜了，就让我们来好好畅谈一番吧！先将这碍事的头盔摘下如何？面对王，这可是大不敬啊。”  
切嗣下意识地抿嘴满意地笑了。  
寒风根本不算什么，一次能见到两个正牌的英灵，这一趟非常划算。如果之后两边能够争斗起来，就算是互相试探，也能拿到珍贵的情报。  
“啊——？！那个红胡子野牛，在说什么放肆的话？！在本王面前，竟然还有杂种敢称王？”  
他忽然听到背后传来了怒不可遏的男声。这不是魔力传递的灵体化发言，而是实实在在震动空气的吼声。  
切嗣脸上的笑意立刻随着寒风散去了。  
“Archer，别实体化啊。你灵体化不就是为了让他们看不见你？你只是在单方面偷看而已。”他绝望地说出了这个大家都应该知道的常识，“作为一个最古的英雄王，你就不能大度点吗？”  
“没有立刻将那两个寒碜的杂种碎尸万段，不是已经足够大度了吗，”从者挑剔地扬起下巴，“你在害怕了，切嗣。哼，真是从里到外都像老鼠一样的人啊。”  
切嗣摇摇头，继续转头观察着战场。Archer虽然是实体，却没有放出力量，暂时放置不管也不碍事。  
他派遣过去的使魔已经飞抵了目的地，现场的声音可以通过魔术清晰地传入耳中。  
“让你看我的真实面目，你就会与我比试一场吗？”盔甲人经过长时间的沉默终于开口了，出人意料的是，那是一个沉稳安定的男声，并没有与战甲上缠绕的魔力相称的气势，听起来颇为落寞。  
“这个嘛——吾伊斯坎达尔也是要挑对手的，不是人人都能得到与征服王切磋技艺的机会，但如果你是个值得尊敬的对象，那其他的要求都好说，好说。”  
切嗣皱起眉头，对于自己终于能够确认Rider的真实身份而心情复杂。如果自己契约的是其他更容易顺从的英灵的话，现在肯定已经松了一口气吧。  
盔甲男子沉默了片刻，却没有卸下头盔：“你没有任何战意。既然没有开战的打算，就不必互相浪费时间了。”  
“别这样嘛，既然都跨越了时空的隔阂在这里相见了，怎么能不好好坦诚地聊一聊呢？”巨汉仍然不愿放弃，“而且，早晚都是要一战的，何必这么急着削弱实力？”  
“到底谁会削弱，还不好说呢。”盔甲男冷冰冰地低声说道。  
“这两个杂种像女人一样没完没了。”吉尔伽美什恼火地抱怨起来。  
“……”切嗣思考了几秒，还是理智地选择了沉默。  
接下来发生的事证明他的选择是正确的，吉尔伽美什在看到胶着的局面后，不耐烦地环顾一圈，然后忽然抬起了手。  
切嗣还没来得及看他到底是打算做什么，一道肉眼几乎分辨不清的细长光痕就闪烁而过，没入远处的阴影之中。  
那是货真价实的宝具划出的魔力光芒。  
就算是切嗣这样的人类，近距离时也感到巨大的杀气和压迫感扑面而来。更不用说是两个站在下方进入备战状态的英灵。原先和平对话的状态立刻中断，巨汉反应最快地抬头望向了切嗣所在的方向。  
切嗣反射地猛蹲下，让自己彻底隐蔽进阴影中。虽然知道以对方的角度，这里应该是死角，但躲闪的本能已经刻进了他的体内。  
【你在干什么？！】不得已之下，他只能用魔术传音给从者。  
“怎么，你没发现吗？”吉尔伽美什迎着晚风百无聊赖地抬手抚起金发，“那里蹲着一只更加让人生厌的臭虫。如果说你只是令人不快的话，那种渣滓就算只是进入本王视野也会脏了眼睛。干脆在办正事之前先清理掉。”  
【……】  
切嗣皱皱眉头，举起瞄准镜朝着他示意的方向看去，不由得抽了一口凉气。  
一个戴有白色骷髅面具的黑衣身影，正被长剑钉在身处的屋顶上。大概是还没意识到就已经被刺穿，这个影子还保持着半蹲的姿势，因为有武器的支撑而没法倒下。  
而这幅景象，想必也已经被下方的两个英灵——以及他们各自的Master所看在眼里了吧。  
切嗣深深叹了口气，知道今天自己的枪大概是没有用武之地了：【那是……Assassin？】  
“除此之外，也不可能有别的职阶需要让本王花这么久才意识到存在了。”吉尔伽美什将武器径自收回，而那个被钉穿的英灵也随着倒下的动作化作一片光点，瞬间消失无踪。  
【没想到这么快就有一个阵营退场，今晚的剧本还算是值回票价。不过Archer，你闹出这种动静，接下来到底打算怎么办？】  
“哼。”  
吉尔伽美什转过身，一脚踩上平台的边缘，抱着手臂向下傲慢地望去。  
“这不是显而易见吗？本王可不是付费表演的小丑。除了下面的两个，还有其他人鬼鬼祟祟地躲着旁观吧，不让他们因为本王的英姿战栗怎么行。”  
“等等……”  
切嗣不可思议地出声了，甚至忘了使用传音魔术：“你想要将错就错？”  
“本王从来没有做错这么一说。你好好看着。”  
吉尔伽美什抬起手，身上的魔力陡然爆炸，炫目的金色萦绕全身，让切嗣不由得抬手挡住眼睛。  
等光芒褪去时，他看到自己的从者已经擅自换上了全副武装的金色铠甲，背后的空气颤抖扭曲，金色的光华像涟漪水波般退开，其中有十数个危险的尖锐物质缓缓探出头来。  
“真是毫无谋略可言啊。亏我还对你抱了点期待。”发现他竟然真的打算一言不发直接开战，切嗣不可思议地摇摇头。  
“怎么？有些什么愚钝的意见，现在尽可以来说说看，本王一律不会采纳就是了。”  
“倒是没什么，”切嗣却靠在护墙上放松托枪的双手，“但你也不是认真想要开战吧？觉得没趣的时候，别被纠缠上就行了，我可没兴趣在你打得正酣的时候被第三个蹲在角落的英灵切掉脑袋。”  
“喔——也就是说你赞同本王的决定了？”  
吉尔伽美什抱着手臂看向下方，背后浮在空中的武器尖端也随着他的目光一致啪地向下直指。  
“不赞同。但也没什么可反对的。我又不是和平主义者，”切嗣抬手在额上向外一划，对他比了个道别的姿势，“让我看看你的本事吧，自称非常了不起天上天下唯我独尊的英雄王先生。”  
吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑起来。  
还没等他笑完，背后的武器就像约好了似的同时离开浮动的原地，离弦之箭一般向仍在抬头戒备的英灵飞驰而去。  
魔力带来的超高速与爆炸力瞬间就令土石飞扬，地面碎裂。巨大的轰鸣声充斥了切嗣的耳膜，他反射地蜷缩身体，以躲过足以让眼睛出血的强气流。  
看来现在需要担心的问题并不是被什么暗处的敌人偷袭，而是自己可能会成为第一个被从者失手杀掉的Master。  
那样也太没意义了，比刚才离场的Assassin还要更加凄惨。  
【我刚才说要看看你的本事，不是让你来打我！】被石头连着打了几次头，甚至都不能抬头观察现场的状况，切嗣只能用传音开始大声抱怨。  
【连本王的攻击都躲不开的杂鱼，哪有什么资格当Master——嗯？混蛋这个杂种竟敢用脏手来摸本王的宝具——！】  
切嗣还没明白发生了什么事，更加凶猛的撞击毁坏声就响了起来。  
不知道这片场地上的集装箱有没有上过保险……如果有的话，保险公司的人真是要痛哭流涕了。  
第十次被撞到头后，切嗣在脑内这样疲惫地想道。

××××

在过了十几分钟，切嗣等周围的轰鸣都停下之后探头看时，发现了一个更加令他焦头烂额的状况。  
三个英灵都不见了。  
满地只有Archer肆意毁坏造成的狼藉痕迹，没有魔力残留，也没有什么抗衡对峙的身影。在刚才的一番攻击之后，三个英灵不知是各自散伙，还是觉得场地太小不足以施展，集体转移了战场，总之现在切嗣的视野中已经不存在观察的对象了。  
“……”  
也就是说，作为Master的他被直接扔下了？  
切嗣感到一阵前所未有的疲惫无力。  
算了，也不是没有预料到这种状况。不过，在这种远处已经响起警笛声的引发骚动状态中，他还真是希望英雄王先生能顺手捎他一程啊……  
怀中的手机忽然振动起来。  
[切嗣。]  
舞弥的声音从另一端传来，压得非常低。  
[找到疑似Saber的英灵了。]  
切嗣吃了一惊，一边扛着枪匆匆离开一边回答：“具体情况？地点？”  
[远坂邸附近，刚才出现了短暂的两个英灵的交锋，其中一个是狂化状态，另一个从力量来看应该是Saber职阶。现在不安全，之后有机会碰面再谈。]  
“好。”  
切嗣将手机放回衣兜，刺耳的警笛声越来越近朝他的方向移动过来。  
这可真是不公平，英灵可以灵体化，所以就能肆意破坏吗？这种关键的时候怎么可以被抓进警局去，而且就算真的被抓了也没有任何意义——除了会被没收手上的这把昂贵的枪支。  
切嗣在一番短暂的定夺思考后，痛定思痛捏住鼻子，猛地跳进了楼房间隙中的垃圾堆里。

××××

吉尔伽美什回来时已经是几个小时后。凌晨时分，天边都开始泛白了。  
他悠哉地将从未见过的新外套扔在床上，伸直双腿重重地横躺在沙发上：“哦，杂种，居然没有跟上本王的步伐，自己回来了，真是无趣。”  
“人类要是能跟上英灵的脚步，我也就没有和你契约的必要了吧，直接自己去干掉所有的Master不就好了吗？”  
切嗣顶着刚刚洗完湿淋淋的头发，大口吃着从快餐店买来的汉堡，说话的声音变得很含混：“那之后战况如何？看样子也没打出什么结果来。”  
“中途那个穿盔甲的杂种忽然不见了，然后驾车的红胡子野牛畏首畏尾地说什么忽然发现有急事要办，乘着车也溜了。本王可没兴趣屈尊穷追猛打，就顺便去市中心的夜店转了一圈。哼，现代杂种酿的酒，就算叫来最贵的，味道也就不过如此嘛。”  
“你要喝酒，却去夜店？有很多女孩子围着你的那种用来花钱的店吗，”切嗣的脸忽然变得皮笑肉不笑，“那种地方是不会有真正的好酒的，重点本来也不在酒上。”  
“哦～挺会说的嘛，杂种，那种地方你背着本王的马夫去了多少次？”  
“我没兴趣去那种地方浪费金钱，经费是有限的，与其去喝掺水的酒还不如多买些子弹。”  
切嗣用力地把剩下的小半只汉堡全都塞进嘴里，结果因为估错了汉堡的大小，脸颊完全鼓了起来，只能中断说话，默默无语地咀嚼食物。  
“钱？本王的Master，居然也会说这么小家子气的话，实在有损颜面，要钱的话，好好下跪来舔本王的脚，也不是不能赏给你啊。”  
切嗣抬起眼睛看着他，嘴里还在不停地嚼，过了好一会才咽了下去。  
“你说——你可以给我钱？”  
切嗣就像是耳聋了一样重复道。  
“不仅金钱，只要是世间财宝，本王自己都难以记清究竟收藏了多少，如果你不再摆出那副伪善的臭脸，发誓对本王效忠的话，本王倒是也不会对自己的子民吝啬。”  
切嗣一直耷拉着的眼角和眉头忽然都振奋地挑了起来。  
这对于行为举止一直黯淡无光的他来说，是个非常稀奇的表情。因为太罕见了，就连吉尔伽美什也意外地转头重新打量了几次。  
“这样啊，原来是这么回事。”  
切嗣站起身来，摸着下巴思考着什么，在屋内慢慢踱步：“为什么没有更早想到呢？这才是正确的做法。这样想想，你还真是最合适的Servant。”  
“杂种，别在那边嘀嘀咕咕，你到底想说什么？”  
迎着从者恼火的表情，切嗣却平静地走到他面前，研究般地低头看着他搭在沙发扶手上的赤脚。  
看着他的表情，吉尔不快地皱紧眉头：“谁允许你看本王的身体了？”  
“嗯？你也没说过不允许啊？被看了一眼都闹别扭的话，你要怎么接受万民景仰这种高难度的事情？”  
切嗣在沙发边蹲下，又思考了几秒，才双膝着地，换成了一个非常随便，与其说是下跪更像是打算捡东西的姿势。  
还没等吸了口气的吉尔怒吼出声，他就忽然伸手托起其中一只脚腕，将嘴唇凑到脚背上，伸出舌尖舔了一下。  
吉尔反射地猛抽回了自己的脚，但很快反应过来，又将收回的脚跷在另一条腿上：“……哦——？”  
“什么？不是你让我舔的吗，”切嗣敏捷地抬起原本跪着的两腿，向后跳了半米以防被对方踢中，“我都照做了，给我钱吧。”  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什的细长眉毛先是紧紧压在眼睛上，过了片刻转为了一高一低：“你是认真的？”  
“你既然想以王者自居，那么说话也是算数的吧。”切嗣向后坐在地上，又从身上习惯性地摸出了烟盒。  
“本王从不说无法办到的事。既然你已经表示了诚意，本王自然会给你赏赐，”吉尔伽美什兴致盎然地眯起红眼睛，“但你明明是对财物没有执着的人，不惜做到这一步也要得到又是为什么？难道是本王不在时候发生了什么让你改变心情的事情？”  
“并没有，我只是觉得这样下去不行，赢不了圣杯战争，因为我使用你……我们配合的方法不对，”切嗣说到一半非常明智地改了口，“刚才你的话提醒了我。”  
“本王的话？想要钱的话本王赏给你吗？”  
“没错。事实上，你自己也说过了，圣杯本来就是你的所有物，没有必要亲手去辛劳地取回来，更不用说是让你屈尊去战斗，”切嗣叼着烟，慵懒地向后靠在床脚，“从根本上缺乏战斗的积极性。所以与其强迫你，还不如想别的办法。”  
“哼，真敢说嘛，”吉尔伽美什虽然轻蔑地笑了声，眼睛却愈发亮了起来，“你是想说，只要本王给你钱，你就能把圣杯拿回来？”  
“我从来不做没有根据的假设，但是至少对我来说，钱比魔力更好用，”切嗣侧了侧头，“你可以不必被我呼来唤去战斗了，只需要去转转夜店，买点好酒，啊对了，还可以买些喜欢的衣服。反正你也不喜欢这些浪费体力的事情吧？”  
“呵……多么不知廉耻又毫无原则的货色，原先对本王唯恐避之不及，现在发现本王有利用价值，忽然就变得如此殷勤，真是令人作呕透顶啊。”  
吉尔虽然这样说着，脸上却挂满灿烂的笑容，看起来好像非常开心。  
“但我这个计划，相当受到你的好评，不是吗？”切嗣看着他的脸，忽然也咬着烟咧嘴笑了起来：“你也因此忽然对这场圣杯战争提起了兴趣吧？”  
“好吧，姑且就看看你能做出什么出格的事情来。不要让本王失望啊。”

××××

爱丽从和切嗣道别不久后开始就一直有种微弱的被人监视跟踪的感觉。  
当她寻找的时候总是一无所获，同行的舞弥也没有察觉什么异常，但她认为这种感觉并不能完全归结于错觉。  
也正因如此，她在到达艾因兹贝伦准备好的城堡后，一直避免和切嗣接触，也完全伪装成拥有从者的状态，打算静观事态变化。期间和切嗣的联络全都由舞弥进行。  
在那场海滨短暂的交战与混乱之后，各个阵营都沉寂下来。很难得知切嗣到底在做什么，她也抱以绝对的信任不多打听，但不知为什么切嗣的从者Archer却没有好好地跟着他护卫，反而时不时来到城堡里悠闲地乱转，甚至要求爱丽开车载他兜风了好几次，还给自己挑了一个位置最好的客房。  
“为什么开口闭口都是问切嗣在哪？本来本王的假Mater就是你，本王配合着过来演出了，你还有什么意见？”  
爱丽看着正在对面的沙发上跷着脚喝红酒的男人，不安地握紧放在膝上的双手：“但是，切嗣一个人的话，很危险的。”  
“啊？他不就是因为危险才这么决定的吗。”  
听到出乎意料的答案，爱丽不可思议地抬起头：“但是……”  
“本王在你周围走动，显而易见都已经被那些杂种看到了，还看得异常清楚，之后本王要他们挖眼谢罪，”吉尔伽美什不屑地哼了声，“以这些古板魔术师的逻辑来说，从者就要和Master形影不离，不然叫什么圣杯战争？不带着英灵独自行动就像跳到火堆中自杀一样，是不可能的事。”  
“是吗，反过来用这种办法来试探其他阵营啊……”  
“如果那个杂种死了，本王和你契约即可，这种无关紧要的小事有什么可纠结？”  
“呃，但是对我来说，切嗣的性命还是很重要的。”  
爱丽摁着自己的心口正想再说什么，忽然瞥到门口出现了苗条的女性身影，便反射地安静下来。  
吉尔伽美什挑起红瞳，有趣地看着她的表情，慢吞吞地咂了一口酒。  
“夫人，切嗣传来联系，我需要出行协助。请您在城堡内静候。”  
爱丽抬起头想说什么，却又重新低头：“好的。”  
下一秒，她的眼前忽然出现了一个毛茸茸的硕大物体。  
“呀！”  
吓得坐直身体，她才发现那是一只由舞弥举着的毛绒熊的爪子。虽然是玩具熊，大小却比舞弥本人都高，圆滚滚的身体在舞弥的纤细手臂中摇摇欲坠，快要掉下来了。  
“这是切嗣寄来的。要求我转交给您，夫人。他说不能和您会合很抱歉，暂时由切嗣熊吉来陪您。”  
舞弥虽然说得面不改色，但爱丽总有一种她在竭尽全力忍着笑的错觉。  
“这……”  
爱丽茫然地站起身，接过巨大的棕色毛熊，发现这只熊还穿着西服，系着领带。两只深棕色的眼睛清澈又明亮，怎么看也和自己的丈夫联系不起来。  
“好可爱，”她自己先茫然地笑了起来，“但是……为什么要买这么大一只？以前我向切嗣问这种熊的时候，他不是只会说很贵吗？”  
“切嗣说如果您问了为什么的话——”舞弥公事公办地答道，“他让我这样捎话给您。‘因为我有钱了’。”

××××

另一边，正在独自展开不为人所知的计划的切嗣，做出的第一个决定就是先对Lancer和Saber阵营下手。  
在他看来，那些蹲在固定的建筑中用工房武装自己的老派人物真是太好对付了。就像新鲜的活靶子一样。  
“舞弥，怎么样了？有好好地引起骚动吗？”  
掂了掂新入手的扩音器，他一边低声与手机另一端的人通话。  
他所做的事情很简单。他随便买通了街上的小混混，往Lancer阵营落脚的宾馆内放了一把火。火势在变大前就被控制住了，但出于安全考虑，宾馆内还是暂时疏散了客人。  
[是的，警方已经将宾馆客人疏散。你要求的电话号码，我也已经弄到了。]  
“是吗。你会开飞机吧，舞弥？”  
[……？我有飞机驾驶执照，但是为什么说起这个？]  
切嗣转过头，用手里的扩音器碰了碰身边盖着保护色罩布的巨大金属机械，脸上露出轻快的微笑：“我弄了一架直升飞机。你来开。”

××××

“啊。啊。”  
切嗣站在直升机的门口，迎着烈风试验着扩音器的音量。过了一会，他转头用扩音器对着驾驶座上的舞弥喊话：“声音够大吗？”  
“够大。请不要用这么大的声音和我说话，我会操作失误的。”  
“很好。”  
切嗣拨通了位于凯悦宾馆顶层客房的固定电话。他的手机已经加载了特殊装置，现在理论上来说伪装的是宾馆的内线。  
不出所料，虽然全楼都已经进行了人员疏散，但顶层的客人看来并没有畏惧炸弹威胁的必要。没响几声，那边就接通了，传来一个冷静平稳的男声。  
切嗣一手将手机举远，一手拿起扩音器，深吸了一口气。  
“去死吧！处男！”  
他就像全世界任何一个地方都会有的低劣混混一样用刻意压低的怪声吼道。


	3. [Fate][切金]别再来冬木市了！ 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载和二次上传

经过扩音器放大的声音化身音波炸弹确实传到了Lancer的Master耳中，他将手机挂断放回兜中，不打算确认效果。总之，明白对方还在原处就够了。经过他了解，那间贵宾房的电话放置在窗边。如果能因为这个电话呆愣在原地，愤然走到窗边查看之类，那效果就更加拔群。  
他以最快的速度举起了早已准备好的肩扛式导弹。  
虽然在这个时点，这个国家里弄到这玩意不太容易，不过只要有钱，什么都好办。  
瞄准了最顶层的窗户后，切嗣盯着瞄准镜，毫不犹豫地将导弹击发出去。  
直升机的动静很大。虽然宾馆的骚动一定会引发九成的注意力，但这样让直升机在空中悬停的时间一定要越短越好。  
这样想着，他从机舱里——又取出了一枚更大，规格更高的导弹。  
“你要再攻击一次吗？”舞弥开口确认。  
“不是。马上调头。我们不能在这里停留。”  
切嗣退回机舱内，手脚利索地检查导弹的保存情况：“这一发是要送给远坂府的。”

××××

很可惜，比起开始向各个阵营全面铺开战争的切嗣来说，更加了解战况全貌的其实是Assassin阵营的言峰绮礼。  
他透过从者的眼睛看着载有切嗣的直升机袭击了宾馆，然后发现它并没有停止移动，而是向市内的另一方向移动。正当他想仔细旁观这个男人究竟想做什么时，他发现直升机靠近的是远坂邸的方向。  
麻烦的是他的师父坚持不使用现代的电话，而要用魔力催动的通信器，这精密仪器虽然也不是不能用，但状况就像少女的心一样多变，比如现在这种危急时刻，它就罢工不传音了。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着导弹以一个飒爽的弧线深深扎进远坂家的屋顶之中。  
虽然以远坂府拥有的严密结界来说，区区小型导弹不至于伤及主人，但损失必定也不小吧。  
只使用过一次的直升机最后也被切嗣毫不留情地直接爆破，扔进海里了。  
卫宫切嗣到底在想什么？  
他的行为更像是个佣兵，战争疯子，不是来拿圣杯而是来捣蛋的混蛋，怎么形容都可以，唯独不像魔术师。在仓库街被杀的从者眼中，绮礼看到了这个男人与Archer站在一起的情景，因此可以多半确定这个男人才是真正的Master，却暂时还没有兴趣派从者去暗杀他。  
他现在越来越想知道，原先谨慎地保持旁观态度的切嗣，忽然间如此果断地主动向其他阵营挑衅，原因究竟是什么。  
“Archer……吗？”  
恐怕只有这一个答案了。  
绮礼忽然开始遗憾，刚刚那枚射向远坂家的导弹，如果目标是自己就好了。

××××

听说到丈夫回来了，爱丽高兴地赶到会客室后，发现切嗣和平时一样，疲惫而充满负罪感地皱眉叼着烟，坐在沙发上沉默地看着冬木市的地图。  
“你回来了。我听舞弥解释了，你们袭击了两个阵营的工房？”  
“啊，嗯。”  
听到丈夫敷衍一般带过的回应，爱丽愈加不安：“我不太明白。你究竟打算怎么做？如果今天遇袭的两个阵营都发现是我们干的，来联手找我们复仇的话，会很难办。”  
“以龟缩的这种状态来看，他们联手的可能性微乎其微。如果真的要来的话——”  
切嗣忽然冰冷地笑了。他只有在已经做好了最满意的应对方式的时候才会是这种笑法。  
“那正合我意啊。”  
“切嗣……”  
“爱丽，你说是地雷好呢，还是电网好呢？”切嗣却忽然开始说起奇怪的话题，“女士是不是都很讨厌蟑螂？”  
“切，切嗣？你这是要……？”  
“哦对了，”切嗣这才像是清醒过来，表情柔和地抬起头看她，“送给你的熊吉喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……我放在卧室里了，”爱丽的表情变得很微妙，“但Archer说这是你用他的钱买的？”  
“我的钱。给了我就是我的了。”切嗣回答得干净利索斩钉截铁。  
“他还说，是跪下舔了他的脚，他才赏给你的钱……”  
“他是不是说了如果不想让他收回赏赐，就让他摸你的胸之类的话？”切嗣的反问比之前的回答还快。  
下一刻，他的头就重重地挨了一脚，从沙发上向前飞出后，脸朝下扑在地上。  
实体化坐在靠背上的吉尔伽美什举起踢了他的脚晃了晃，这才向下一滑，落座在沙发上：“你这杂种，本王才去转了圈，就听到你在这里说了很了不起的话嘛。”  
爱丽吃惊地蹲下握住切嗣的手：“亲爱的，你还好吗？吉尔没这么说，好像是之前已经在哪里摸够了的样子。”  
“……”  
切嗣趴在地上无言地看了从者一眼。  
“干什么？让本王想怎么玩就怎么玩，这是你自己说的。虽然现在差不多已经没什么乐子好找了。”  
吉尔伽美什一下一下地颠着跷起的腿。现在切嗣已经能分辨出这是他百无聊赖时才会做的动作。  
“爱丽，我肚子很饿，有什么吃的吗？”  
切嗣干脆无视了从者的瞪视，坐起身拍了拍身上的灰。  
“有的，我去给你端来。”爱丽看了眼正颠腿颠得更厉害的Archer，只能站起身匆匆离开房间。  
“哼，看来脑浆好像没有漏出来嘛，”吉尔伽美什盯着坐在地上的切嗣，不快地将腿向外踢了下，“之前的那个令咒，还真是起作用呢。”  
“你不能伤害我的命令？说实在的，该说你不愧是有身份的大英雄吗，竟然可以反抗令咒到这种程度，”切嗣摸了摸还在发疼的后脑，“我晚上还有很多事情要做，别来添乱。”  
“啊？”吉尔不屑地从鼻子里哼出声音，“你还真敢说这种话啊，至今为止没有本王，你能做到什么？”  
“怎么，难道是想要我感谢你？你这么喜欢被别人舔脚吗，”切嗣意味不明地看着他，“虽然我是没什么兴趣评论别人的性癖。”  
看着吉尔伽美什挑起眉头瞪了过来，切嗣本以为对方会发火，没想到从者只是饶有兴味地咧嘴笑了：“就你那种小狗一样的舔法，不要说感谢了，连诚意都算不上。答应要让本王看到有趣的场面，你的承诺什么时候才会兑现？”  
“你还真是足够空虚寂寞啊，”切嗣叹息着站起身，用力伸了一个懒腰，“很快了，今天已经拉开帷幕，但要看到正戏，你还得再等一天左右。毕竟越大的剧目，后台的准备时间越长，这你还是懂的吧？”  
“切嗣，夜宵拿来了，只有舞弥买来的饭团和饮料，我替你热了一下，”爱丽的声音从门口靠近过来，“你还想吃别的吗？比如烤鸽子？我经过广场的时候看到有很多……”  
“那个是公益景观，最好别抓来吃，你真的抓了吗？”切嗣匆匆抓起饭团，大口塞进嘴里，他已经饿坏了。  
“我……”爱丽犹豫了一下，不好意思地转过头去，“虽然没有吃，但我拔了几根毛当纪念……”  
“拔几根就行了，别欺负鸽子。它们是和平的使者呢。”  
“嗯。”  
切嗣大口吃着，忽然发现吉尔伽美什还在沙发上，茫然地举起手里的饭团示意：“你要吃吗？”  
“本王为什么非得吃这种粗鄙又干涩的食物啊。”吉尔伽美什不快地闭上眼睛仰起头。  
“别闹别扭了，你刚才一直在看这边。不是很想吃吗？”  
“说不定是在看我？”爱丽眨着大眼睛指指自己。  
“爱丽，我神经已经够紧张了，别给我增加危机感。”  
“咦……？”  
切嗣走到从者旁边的沙发空位上一屁股坐下，继续大口啃食饭团：“爱丽，你去睡吧，现在太晚了。明天我要大规模地改造城堡的各种地方，还要忙很多事，你也得帮忙，所以现在要保存体力。”  
“切嗣，不能告诉我……接下来要做的事情吗？”爱丽往门口走了几步，又停下来迟疑地问道。  
“明天会一样一样讲的，现在也说不清楚。”  
切嗣看着手上粘着的饭粒，甩了甩没能弄掉，只能塞进嘴里吃光：“别担心。这场圣杯战争，肯定很快就会结束了。”

××××

人造人的睡眠时间比普通人类要长。事实上，深夜时分切嗣让爱丽去休息，也是为她的身体着想。  
当爱丽斯菲尔醒来时，已经到了第二天的下午时分。她四处寻找切嗣的身影，发现被划归为作战会议室的房间已经变得面目全非，堆满了各种她不认识的机械。  
“切嗣，这些是什么？”她好奇地走到布满整整一面墙的架子前，看着上面整齐摆放的几十个屏幕，“这些是……电视？”  
“也可以这么理解吧，不过它们只有输送视频信号的功能，”正蹲在地上摆弄大堆各色电线的切嗣回答得心不在焉，“这些是和市内的警用监视镜头相连的。”  
“……警……？”听到了陌生的词汇，爱丽茫然地转头看向屏幕，只看到每个上面映照出不同的景象，有些是空旷的街道，有些是毫无意义的某条车来车往的路段，有些只是一个半晌没有变化的楼梯角落。  
“我买通了冬木市警方的人，把他们的监控系统的线路盗用过来了，当然，为了不引起注意，只是临时的，大概能看到一周左右，但这也足够了，”切嗣终于站起身来，满意地拍拍手，“看到标号是2-5的屏幕了吗？上面的四个切换的画面就是远坂府附近的街道。4-7是凯悦宾馆附近的，我们不用出门就能知道全市的事态发展。另外我还在艾因兹贝伦的外围，以及城堡内都装了监控镜头，那一套还没完全组装好。”  
“好……好厉害，这样的话，不就可以全天候看到其他阵营的……”  
爱丽不可思议地看着画面纷乱的屏幕，忽然反应过来：“所以切嗣你昨天看地图是为了这个？”  
“嗯？哦，你注意到了啊。因为地界太大，只凭一人之力没法监控所有阵营的情况，很麻烦，”切嗣疲惫地坐在桌边，拿起水杯喝了口，“从效率来说，这是最快的。”  
“但是，只是看着也没有意义呢，魔术师们都会蜷缩在自己的老巢里，就像我们一样。”  
“各个阵营有各自的应对办法，比如像那个，”切嗣用下巴示意了一下远坂府，“虽然冲他们开了一发导弹，但Saber的Master却还是硬着头皮不愿意出来呢。因为已经引起了骚动，不可能像平时那样开着外围的结界，警察和消防车都来了，这就是最好的牵制。”  
“也就是说，被人盯着的话，就不能轻举妄动了吗？但是切嗣你在众目睽睽之下还炸毁了宾馆的大楼呢。”  
“因为我是魔术师里的外道啊。”切嗣毫无笑意地咧嘴笑了。  
爱丽好奇地盯着那个屏幕，却只能看到成为半废墟的建筑，以及周围层层叠叠的围观民众。  
“那么，其他阵营呢？虽然Assassin已经被Archer打败了，Lancer也在爆炸之后就没有动静了，但我总觉得有些不安。”  
“Assassin不必放在心上，他的主人已经到教会避难了。Berserker的主人间桐雁夜，注意力全在远坂那边，应该是和远坂家有什么深仇大恨吧，”切嗣耸耸肩，“我要做的只是把Saber钓出来，让他们打个痛快互相损耗就够了。至于其他的嘛……我都安排好了，你安心地看着就足够。”  
“你看起来很累呢。要不要我把熊吉抱过来让你靠着？”  
“呃，不……”  
“我去抱过来！”  
爱丽以努力想帮忙做点事的气势，不由分说地跑出房间。  
切嗣好笑地看着她的背影，抬起手来活动腕关节，忽然对着无人的房间出声了：“真稀奇啊，你会这样灵体化呆在我旁边。你到底打算干什么？”  
“没什么事，本王就不能呆在这了吗？有谁规定不行的？”后方的墙边传来实体化之后清晰的男声。  
“我怎么敢说不行呢。”  
“你说其他的都安排好了，根本就是信口开河吧，真是吹破了牛皮都面不改色的渣滓呢。”  
吉尔伽美什说着，走到他旁边，转过身背靠着桌沿：“看你似乎完全没有察觉的样子，提醒你一句，Assassin还没有退场呢。本王出门散步的时候，就不止一次感觉到过那种黏糊糊的恶心气息。不过躲得够狡猾，每次都蟑螂一样逃走了。”  
“是吗，”切嗣并不显得非常惊讶，“那么，事态就变得有趣了。”  
“本王因为觉得太烦，就追过去当面警告那个Master了。不过意外地发现那家伙姑且是个有趣的杂种。”  
“……？！”  
这次切嗣终于吃惊了，眼睛圆睁着看向身边的人。  
吉尔对他的反应很满意，向后一跳坐在了桌子上：“面对本王这样强大的英灵，他既不害怕，也没有战意。你猜猜他对本王说什么？”  
“……要求和我见面吗。”切嗣抬起手捂住脸撑着头。  
“哈哈哈！你居然猜对了！怎么回事，你难道和那个杂种原本就是认识的？”  
“怎么可能。我既不想认识他，也希望永远没机会和他交手，”切嗣的脸越埋越低，额头抵在桌面上，“你都见到他了，居然没有出手把他干掉？”  
“哎哟，入住教会者不杀，这不是你们这些杂种定下的规则吗？本王这是在给你面子。”  
“少来了。我不会和他见面的。这家伙到底打算干什么？”  
吉尔忽然噗嗤笑了出来。  
鼓着嘴忍了一会之后，他捧腹大笑起来，笑到躺倒在桌上。过了好一会，他才眼角带泪地转过脸来从桌面看向切嗣的脸：“他说，他要和你谈谈人生。”  
“……”  
切嗣的脸色变得前所未有的恶劣：“为什么？”  
“他心中充满了困惑。”  
“他不是神职人员吗？有困惑去找神不好吗？！”  
“噗，哈哈哈哈，因为实在是太好笑了，我姑且还收下了他要求我转交给你的信，他说你一定不会同意见面的，所以先从写信开始，”吉尔躺在桌上笑到浑身发抖，“本王笑得手软了，在裤兜里，你自己拿。”  
“……啧！”  
切嗣烦躁地挪开水杯，伸手在吉尔的裤子里随便掏了掏，转而去摸他的上身：“根本就没有，你到底放在哪了？”  
“没有？哈哈哈，大概是上衣的内兜之类的地方吧。该不会是本王去温泉泡澡的时候给扔了？”  
“去温泉是怎么回事啊，我不就两天左右没和你一起行动吗，”切嗣将手继续往里面伸，发现自己摸到的是赤裸的肌肤，“不对，里面没有衣服了，你的记性太不可靠了吧。”  
“不就是在这里吗，”吉尔扯开自己的腰带，将束在裤子中的上衣扯出来，“就在这个衣兜里啊。”  
“居然把带下兜的衣服夹到裤子里，谁会像你这样穿，”切嗣不快地把手伸进靠近腹部的连兜中，“哦，找到了，都被你捂热了——”  
“切嗣？”  
听到门口传来的声音，切嗣反射地停下了手上的动作。  
他转头看向那边，果然抱着巨大毛熊的爱丽正呆呆地站在那。  
不知道她到底在因为什么吃惊，切嗣反而也愣了下。一秒后，他看到爱丽举起熊，用毛茸茸的大脑袋挡住自己的脸和视线，声音从熊吉身后传了过来：“我是不是……打扰了你们什么事情？”  
“……啊？”  
切嗣低头看看，这才发现解开裤子上衣大敞的吉尔正躺在自己两手之间，仔细看看，这家伙的裤子里好像不太对劲——  
“喂！你要穿现代的衣服就把内裤也穿上啊！光着屁股穿裤子你就不觉得硌得慌？！”  
他一把抽出言峰的信，另一手匆匆将吉尔的裤子提起，上衣拽下：“爱丽，不是你想的那样，我只是拿个东西。”  
“我，我也没想什么奇怪的事，”爱丽仍然举着大熊挡着脸，小心地走进房间，“如果那是英雄王的兴趣的话……”  
“爱丽！不要马上就接受这种假设了！”  
“哈哈？”躺在桌上的吉尔来回看着他们两人，脸上忽然露出极度幸灾乐祸的表情，“你在说什么呢，昨天晚上不是还对本王说满足得不得了，求本王再好好疼爱你的吗？”  
“你看，没什么事吧。”切嗣毫无反应地对爱丽摊摊手。  
“嗯，嗯……”爱丽终于把熊挪离了自己的脸，探头看着他手上的信封，“那是什么？”  
“言峰绮礼的信。”  
“咦？！”  
“详情一会再说，我先看内容。你替我监控着屏幕上的情况。”  
“好。”  
爱丽把熊吉放到他背后，又忍不住转头看向还躺在桌上的金发青年：“呃，王，需要我替你把腰带——”  
“不需要！”切嗣咆哮起来，“他自己会！别看他，他没穿内裤！”

××××

【Master，有使魔将一封信放在了您的窗台上，需要我们拿进来吗？】  
正坐在教会的房间中看书的言峰猛然停下动作，片刻之后无言地点头默许。  
从者恭敬呈上的是一封非常普通的空白信封。他将牛皮纸信封贴在鼻尖上闻了闻，就从上面淡淡的烟草味道确认了主人是谁。  
抑制住不知为何开始紧张的心情，他拆开信，拿出里面的纸张。  
切嗣真的用手写给他回了一封信。内容非常简短，没有回应他提出的任何问题。  
“只要我提供其他人的情报，就会继续给我回信吗……”  
绮礼读完信之后，手指摩挲着字迹陷入深思。  
虽然并不想承认，但他第一时间就接受了这个提议。  
明明是与时臣师父还是联盟关系，但他在看到了房屋已经受损至此都不愿从地下出来的行事之后，已经开始觉得自己与老师的想法渐行渐远。  
满怀着私下与其他阵营接触的内疚感，以及更多的能够了解卫宫切嗣这个人的喜悦，他最终拿起笔，决心书写新的信件。  
现阶段，泄露也不会对己方有害的情报……果然是不久前才发现的位于未远川的Caster工房吧。

××××

第二天的凌晨时分，未远川的某处发出了一声巨响。  
声音就像是煤气罐爆裂，或是大型运输车滚落，但实际上，那是由货真价实的炸药带来的噪音。因为爆炸基本在一个下水道内的空间，所以声音实际上已经减小了很多，只是从出水口冒出阵阵浓烟。  
[各位观众，这里就是冬木市连环入室杀人案的嫌犯被当场击毙的现场，由于警方的取证需要，现场暂时还无法进入，我们可以看到——]  
清晨时分，这里已经赶到了各路记者与附近受惊的居民。女记者对着摄像师紧张地陈述着案情。在几小时前，警方对这里进行了埋伏突袭，而最近连续作案的猎奇杀人犯，则在这次行动中被直接击毙。在下水道中发现了即使经过爆炸也极尽血腥的藏身之处。暂时还未发现他的同伙。  
当然，这样的解释都是切嗣与买通的警局内线串通好的。  
已经被毫无头绪的杀人案压得焦头烂额，警方也乐于见到有相关的线索出现。在从言峰那里得到了Caster的工房所在地后，将整个事情安排成完全是警方出面的结果，也让切嗣费了一番功夫。  
另外，言峰的情报中还有另一个信息，那就是不知身在何处的Caster似乎异常地执着于Saber。不论如何，切嗣不用太过担心他会找上门来。  
“什么？本王还期待着有特别的戏码，结果只是一炸了事？切嗣，你也太瞧不起本王的耐心了吧？”  
坐在切嗣身旁，吉尔伽美什用赤脚用力踩着他的腰。  
“对于那个丧心病狂的外道阵营，你有什么好期待的？”切嗣疲惫地翻了个身，却发现对方的脚更容易会踩到自己的胯下，只能再度翻回去，“我只是想睡一会。我有50小时左右没有合眼了。”  
“本王没允许你睡。”  
“这是什么逻辑，你到底还有什么事？”切嗣困得不想睁开眼睛。  
“切嗣，言峰绮礼问过你吧，你到底是为什么参加圣杯战争，又在追寻什么。”  
“啊，是问了，那又怎么了？”  
“你打算怎么回答？”  
“关你什么事……”  
“杂种，本王的话，你还真敢敷衍过去呢。”  
听到从者的声音陡然变冷，切嗣嫌麻烦地啧了一声，别扭地转过头来：“反正都是你根本就不想知道的无聊理想。与其听了倒胃口，何必自找麻烦。”  
“这种事可不是由你说了算，”吉尔伽美什抱起手臂，“如果是令本王失望的无趣回答，那么，现在就在这里杀掉你也——”  
“有令咒呢，你做不到，”切嗣含混地打断他，都懒得说更长的句子，“这么不想和我相处的话，自己去把其他阵营都杀光，我们就可以说再见了。你何苦要在这种小床上踩我来打发时间。”  
“不想和你相处？本王说过那样的话吗？”  
“……”切嗣忽然觉得刚才对方说了什么不可思议的话，不由得睁开眼睛看过去：“不是吗？”  
“本王虽然不能干掉你，姑且还有无数种更多的办法。不说别的，本王如果现在倒戈去和那个受你照顾颇多的远坂家里，让他来直接杀你不就行了吗？”  
“嗤……你是不会做这种自贱身份又无趣的事情呢。”切嗣不以为然地冷笑了声。  
“哼，算你还有点脑子，”吉尔伽美什干脆伸长腿，将小腿架在他的腰上，“刚才问题的答案呢？”  
切嗣却闭上眼睛自顾自睡去，甚至故意打起呼噜以反对这个问题。  
“本王是听马夫说过的。你好像是想成为什么正义使者之类可笑的英雄？”  
“……什么啊，都知道的话，就不要来问我了。”切嗣的声音低了好几度，没能隐藏住其中的恼火。  
“你真以为能够做得到？”  
“我想，这不是什么妨碍到你的事情吧。”  
“不，本王对你的内心很有兴趣，非常的，”吉尔伽美什却忽然伸出手，捏住他的下巴，强制让他的脸转向自己，满意地看他睁开了眼睛，“这些天，我把你的做的事情都看在眼里。你契约了最强的英雄，却只想要他身上最无关紧要的力量。只要可以用外界力量达成的目的，你绝对不亲自动手。就像是下水道的老鼠一样，见不得太阳的败类，竟然也想要拯救全世界的人？”  
切嗣看向他的眼神忽然变得冰冷，那和召唤英雄王以来的神情都不相同，就像机器一样，没有感情，原先的愤怒都消失了。  
“就是这样。一开始我就说过，如果你想要找顶天立地的英雄，你就找错人了。但是就算是这样的我，也要在得到圣杯后，用它来消弭世界的纷争，我必须得做到。”  
他就像背诵课文一样一字一句地说道。  
吉尔伽美什低头看着他。  
那双红眼睛和切嗣的眼睛变得相似，难以看出其中的情绪，但却没有切嗣隐藏起来的软弱。  
“你——”  
吉尔伽美什忽然柔和地笑了。他俊美的脸平日总是因为发怒而扭曲，此刻却因为由衷的喜悦而散发出摄人心魄的气息。  
切嗣虽然只是瞥了眼，却也忽然感到一阵心跳变快。这种生理的变化到底是被纯粹的美貌所吸引，还是对英灵的力量感到恐惧，他自己也很难解读。  
“——存在本身就是一个最大的笑话呢。”  
吉尔伽美什怜悯地托着他的下巴，用轻柔的声音结论道。  
“就像看到一只蝼蚁认真地说他要让两个国家的蚂蚁都不再互相啃咬，争抢领地一样。它知道自己的力量弱小，于是请求更加聪明的人类。那么你觉得人类解决这件事的办法会是什么？”  
切嗣忽然对这句出人意料和平的问话感到心惊肉跳。他垂下眼神，不想听到后面的话。  
吉尔伽美什看到这样变化的表情，笑得更加开心。他俯下身，凑到切嗣的耳边，轻声细语地继续说完。  
“那就是抬起脚，直接踩死所有的蚂蚁啊。不再有蚂蚁了，怎么还会有纷争呢？”  
“……那是什么胡扯的办法。这根本就不能算完成愿望，因为许愿的蚂蚁想要的是让种族壮大。”切嗣终于忍不住开口反驳了。  
“那和人类有什么关系？”  
吉尔伽美什却继续在他耳边追问。因为觉得逼问的状态太有趣了，英雄王将整个人都趴了上去。  
“和人类有什么关系呢？根本就是另一个种族的事。他们能不能壮大，根本就毫无意义，不在考虑范围之列啊。更不用说，这是一脚就能踩死一片的蚂蚁的请求了。”  
“这是强词夺理。把蚂蚁杀光了，生物链也会出问题，人类好歹还会思考这些起码的环保常识。”  
“原来你也知道这是强词夺理啊，既然逻辑还正常，你怎么就理解不到自己正在干最蠢的事情呢？圣杯对于你来说，根本就是高于人类的存在。是神的地位啊。甚至都不和你生活在同一空间，它要怎么做才能完成你的愿望？改变全人类的大脑吗？切掉他们的手脚以防斗争吗？你可真是可怕的人啊，卫宫切嗣。”  
“闭嘴！”  
终于，切嗣忍不住怒吼起来。  
“你说这些是什么意思？！想告诉我，在做的一切都没有意义，所以快点放弃？但你不是想赢这场战争吗，想和我一起赢的吧！你到底是怎么想的？！”  
“哦～原来你还会这样正常的发怒。”  
吉尔伽美什从近处看着他的怒容，邪恶地眯起眼睛。  
“还说什么想和你一起？感觉到了我的背叛，令你觉得恐惧了？”  
切嗣皱起眉头，一言不发地瞪着他。  
“我只是要挑明你做的一切根本就毫无意义，只会让周围的人白白牺牲。你的希望没有任何价值，因为这对于人——所有的生物来说——都是悖论，”吉尔松开了他的下巴，“我想看的不过是你在这份脆弱的希望破碎之后，还能干些什么。”  
“……这没有任何好处。”切嗣难以理解地满怀愤怒瞪着他。  
“有啊。看到你发自内心挣扎痛苦的模样，本王简直太愉快了，这些天的无聊都不算什么。”  
“你这个变态。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！还轮不到你这个杀人不眨眼的邪道来说本王呀。”吉尔伽美什的嘴就快咧到耳根了。  
“我还是会战斗的。”  
切嗣却闭上眼睛。  
“我还是会战斗。除此之外，我无法再做任何事。你如果想看我的不堪和痛苦，以这些为饵食的话，那我这里简直多得可以大甩卖，随便你拿就是了。”  
说着，他忽然抬起手，搭在从者的肩上，将对方搂进自己的怀里。  
“你到底是要趴在我身上还是要去别的地方睡？别一直在我身上蹭来蹭去的，很烦人。”  
“哼，转换话题来掩饰不安啊，可真是蹩脚。”  
“随便你怎么想。但我困得快要死了，我还不能在这时候死。”  
切嗣的声音渐渐微弱，最后变成了梦话一般的含混吐字。  
“我自己说并不重视魔术的力量，但是有你这么强的从者，如果我说没有因此感到安心，那是骗人的。虽然没有任何意义，我还是姑且说句……”  
“什么？”吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地抬起头，头发扫到了切嗣的脸。  
“……不要背叛我。”

××××

第二天深夜时分，切嗣叼着烟，扛着一包工具，迎着寒风衣襟飞扬的模样完全看不出和从者吵架时的颓废气息。  
和舞弥来到了与远坂邸有一定距离的公路上，他们将诸如木柴，布料，橡胶塑料等等各种利于和不利于燃烧的物质悉数点燃，往地上像是污水井的栅栏处塞了进去。  
这里是绮礼曾经提到过的，老师所居住的地下唯一的通风口。因为通风口设置了重重魔术结界，加上并没有解释如何来到地下，他认为这样程度的情报还是可以泄露给切嗣的。  
于是作为回报，切嗣对他关于“人生很空虚，很寂寞，很疑惑”的问题做出了解答——告诉他去谈个恋爱，顺便找份不同的工作换换心情以治疗工作倦怠。  
燃烧物产生的大量烟雾被舞弥快速地用事先备好的盖板挡在了下面。于是它们合情合理地向下燃烧延伸，直奔着远坂家主藏身的地下密室冲了过去。  
切嗣和舞弥当机立断地离开原处，开车来到了能够俯瞰远坂宅邸的高处，用夜视望眼镜观察着远坂府废墟的情况。  
不出所料，在坚持了一小时之久后，远坂时臣还是受不了烟熏火燎的生命威胁，从地上的暗门爬了出来。从头发到衣服已经完全被熏黑了，脸黑得就像戴了面具。  
一个穿着铠甲的武者忽然在他身边现身，将他的手臂架到肩上，将他扶到安全的地方躺下。  
“切嗣，那就是Saber。”舞弥低声解释。  
“我看出来了。”  
“怎么办？要引爆藏在那边的炸药吗？”  
“不用。有从者保护，那种把戏不起作用。”  
“那么——”  
“看，我们等的人来了。”  
忽然有黑影从距离Saber主从极近的地方出现，在黑色的不祥魔力洪流下，化身为一个手持长短双枪的健美男子的身影。  
“那是一直在周围徘徊等待时臣出来的Berserker阵营。放他们去打就行了。”  
和切嗣预料的相同，Saber只要出现，Berserker就不由分说地冲了上去。但狂暴的武者与最强职阶交手几个回合之后，明显能看出剑士的游刃有余。  
简而言之，就是只有狂战士是不够的。虽然Saber顾及主人无法痛下杀手，但两个英灵再缠斗下去，也不会有什么结果。  
该怎么让这个局势向着利于自己的方向变化呢？  
切嗣思考着，刚走到藏在黑暗处的车边，忽然看到一个巨大的黑影悄无声息的出现在车门旁。看着上面的白色骷髅面具，舞弥反射地举起枪，但被切嗣拦下了。  
“主人让我来送信。”黑影彬彬有礼地说道。  
“言峰？”切嗣有些吃惊，警惕从心头渐渐泛起，“很有胆量嘛，一直在暗处监视着我？”  
“请别这么说嘛～他还特意交代了，您的夫人单独在家也许会很寂寞，让我们暗中保护她呢。”  
不知是换了几十个仆人中的哪一个，绮礼的从者与之前见过的不同，这次又变成了非常轻浮的口吻。  
切嗣吃了一惊，他转头看向旁边的舞弥，这才想起留守的只有爱丽一人。  
“言峰到底想干什么？”  
“这个嘛，小的只是负责传话，没有本事揣测主人的想法呢。”黑衣人欢快地左右扭着腰，“啊对了，您的口袋里有巧克力对不对？小的最近在收集那个，能不能赏一块呢？”  
“……”  
切嗣开始觉得其实言峰契约的从者也不是什么可靠放心的仆人。对这个寂寞到要向敌人写信的男人，他甚至稍微产生了同情心。


	4. [Fate][切金]别再来冬木市了！ 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载和二次上传

“可以。不过你要送我们去一个地方，帮我们办点事。做得到吗？”  
黑衣英灵欢快地接过他手里的巧克力，张开双臂，一手捞起一个人，转身高速往切嗣指定的地点赶去。比起车辆，Assassin的直线飞奔要快出数倍。  
真方便。下次稍微把信写得长一点吧。切嗣在心里默默地琢磨道。

××××

对于Lancer阵营的Master来说，此刻本来应该是踏上复仇之路，将那个把自己的工房炸毁，令高贵的自己蒙羞的男人碎尸万段，然后凯旋回归的。  
但现在他却有另一个更加蹊跷的问题亟待解决。这问题虽然不算严重，却令他焦头烂额，比起魔术方面的受辱更加无法回避。  
他的未婚妻不见了。  
这个意外发生得非常突然，他一个小时前还和索拉在新落脚的旅店中喝茶休息，但当他敲门问索拉想不想与他共进宵夜的时候，屋内就没有任何动静了。  
在这种关键时刻，未婚妻的性格帮了很大的倒忙。肯尼斯误以为是一向冷淡的索拉懒于理会自己，独自吃完了宵夜，打算前往讨伐之路时，Lancer才忽然出现，告知他索拉已经不在屋内。  
“废物！你怎么没有及时发现？！要你有什么用处！”  
他将一腔怒火全都发泄到自己的从者身上。  
全身埋在盔甲之中的男子抬起手，握住索拉房间的把手，直接将锁住的部分整个拔了下来。  
“至少我能帮您开门。”他温和有礼地低声说道。  
“谁让你这么干了！索拉看到了会生气的，而且这种事情我自己也能做！”  
肯尼斯愤怒地冲进房间内，这才终于确定屋内空无一人。  
“怎么可能，索拉她难道——”  
“她还活着。您可以放心，魔力的供给没有问题。连我都没有发现，掳走她所用的一定不是普通的手段。”  
“没人让你说话！废物！”  
盔甲人沉默了片刻，和之前一样彬彬有礼地出声：“Master，我认为桌上的这只盒子是多出来的物件。”  
“什么？”  
正处在惊愕与愤怒交织之中的肯尼斯转过头，终于意识到了从者示意的地方，继而为自己的疏忽大意而感到更加愤怒。  
桌上放着的并不是盒子，而是一个黑色的电子器械。准确来说，那是一台播放录像带的录像机。  
走到桌边，肯尼斯看到机器上放着一张便条，上面用打印体写着言简意赅的句子：  
[用这个。看录像。不照做，就直接杀了你的女人。]  
肯尼斯气急败坏地将纸张攥成团。  
差一点就将桌上崭新的录像机切成碎片，以魔术反追踪回去大杀特杀，但他转念一想，至少这个绑架犯还写了“你的女人”之类貌似挺识相的话，给个面子看一看也无妨。毕竟索拉真的不见了，主动权还在对方手上。

××××

“切嗣，准备，一，二，三。”  
舞弥举着手中的摄像机对准前方的空间，另一手比了个OK的姿势。  
切嗣叼着烟走进了摄像机的拍摄范围。  
“啊，啊。咳。”  
无意义地对着摄像机清了清嗓子，切嗣拿起一张纸，眯眼对着灯光念了起来。  
“叫什么来着……肯尼……什么？这名字太难念，我姑且就直接叫肯尼斯了，你没什么意见吧？”  
对面举着摄像机的舞弥对他的问题毫无反应。因为他的话其实是对着镜头外将要看到这段录像的另一人说的。  
“啊，如你所见，我把你的女人捉走了，呐，就在这。”  
切嗣将手里的纸卷成筒，指了指身边不远处的巨大透明箱。在其中，身形窈窕的红发女子被胶布贴着嘴，五花大绑在一把椅子上，正在拼命挣扎。  
“根据我的情报，你很喜欢她吧？”  
切嗣走到箱子边，用手敲敲玻璃壁：“虽然她看不上你。不过你还是一往情深。这份痴情倒是值得赞赏，也帮了我大忙呢。”  
这时，他转头看了眼箱子内，视线正和女子对上，他咬着烟咧嘴笑了笑。  
这副完全算不上是亲切微笑，顶多只是罪犯狞笑的表情，更加增添了女子的危机感，她用力摇头，从胶布后发出呜呜的声音。  
“你好像是挺有来头的魔术师？那应该能看出这是真的本尊，不是我用魔术做出的幻象吧？”  
因为只是对着镜头自导自演，切嗣沉默了片刻，发现自己忘词了，咳嗽一声拿起纸继续看着读下去。  
“你现在的一举一动，都在我的监控之下。别做无用的挣扎，如果不按我接下来的要求做的话——”  
切嗣弯腰端起脚边的另一只方盒，走到玻璃箱旁临时搭的台阶上，将盒口对着玻璃壁的上沿倾斜：“我就把这一箱蟑螂全都倒在她身上了。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜！”索拉虽然全力想摆脱束缚，但椅子是牢牢固定在地面上的，她就连将椅子扳倒这种事也做不到。  
“嗯？你想说这根本不算什么？哎呀，这样吧，”切嗣将手中的盒子掀得更高，其中有零星的黑影嗖嗖落进了箱中，“你的未婚妻好像穿的是束腿裤？有什么爬进去的话，弄出来会很麻烦吧。”  
就像是计划好的一样，他适时地打了个响指。  
只有在这种无关紧要的时刻，卫宫切嗣乐于展示自己还算是个魔术师的事实。他隔空将索拉嘴上的胶布撕开了。  
“不要——”  
一贯以强劲冷艳的形象示人的未婚妻小姐发出了凄厉的哭喊声：“肯尼斯——快救我——不要啊啊啊啊啊！”  
一只蟑螂就像计划好的似的，正好掉在她的腿上。  
切嗣面无表情地看着她惨叫，然后抬头望向舞弥举着的镜头。  
“如果你觉得还能硬着心肠让她叫的话，我那里还有六箱蟑螂准备着呢。”  
“肯尼斯————————”索拉疯狂地尖叫起来，“听他的！别丢下我！为什么我要遇到这种事，全都是你这无能的家伙，都是因为你没早点把他给——唔唔唔！”  
切嗣皱皱眉头，没等她说完，就将她嘴上的胶布贴了回去。  
“现在。去我给你的地址，援助Berserker攻击Saber。能够打败当然最好，但是我觉得你大概是没那个本事。半个小时后，如果你没有履行我接下来的要求，这第一箱害虫就送给她了。你如果敢攻击过来，就直接杀了她。我们来看看对于你来说，是这个女人重要，还是虚无缥缈的圣杯战争重要吧。”

××××

独自在会议室内按照切嗣的要求观察监控画面的爱丽，忽然听到室内传来一阵刺耳的铃声。  
她惊慌地转头环顾，最后发现那是切嗣留给自己的新手机。黑色的长方形物体又响又振，就像在大声嘲笑她的鬣狗一样在桌上蹦来蹦去。  
“这，这个……要怎么办……”  
两手捧着手机愣了一会，她试着摁了摁上面的按键，然后把手机放到耳边，却发现没声音了。  
“糟了，难道是被我挂断了？到底要怎么——”  
看到手机再度响起来，她急得咬住嘴唇：“Archer！Archer，你在吗？”  
房间里安安静静，只有手机的单调声音在回响。  
“王啊！求你了，快来救救我！”她发现自己也许是用错了称呼，再次提高声音喊起来。  
果然，这次她的话音还没落，金发青年的身影就坐在桌边出现了：“摁那个绿色的按键，蠢马夫。”  
“啊！谢谢！”  
爱丽照做之后手忙脚乱地将手机举到耳边：“喂喂？”  
“你拿反了，蠢杂种！”吉尔看不下去，恼火地喊了出来。  
爱丽茫然地将手机转过来，这才听到里面的声音。  
[爱丽，远坂府那边怎么样了？]切嗣一开口就直奔主题。  
“还在打斗。原本是Saber和Berserker僵持的战局，在十几分钟前，好像有第三人加入了，很混乱，看不清楚，”爱丽匆忙看向正确的屏幕，“你在哪里？需要我做什么吗？”  
[形容一下第三人的大概情况。]  
“来了之后直接攻击了Saber，穿着非常厚重的盔甲，动作却很敏捷，从武器来看可能是Lancer。我不确定……”  
[很好。那就没什么事了，替我准备点夜宵，我很快就回来。]  
“你没事吧？切嗣？”爱丽担心地看着战况愈加激烈的远坂府附近，“你不是去了那边吗，有没有被牵连？Archer在我这里，没有跟着你，万一有英灵袭击你的话……”  
[完全不用担心。我早就不在那了。话说Archer在你那里干什么？！]  
爱丽听到丈夫忽然拔高的声音，转头茫然地看了眼吉尔，发现对方正拉着切嗣熊吉的大胳膊枕在脑后，闭眼伸直双臂躺在宽大的木桌上，耳朵里塞着随身听的耳机。  
“抱着熊吉在……桌子上睡觉？”她不确定地汇报道。  
[……我的担心太多余了。]

××××

言峰绮礼觉得时臣师父现在的处境很有趣。  
没错，是只能用有趣来形容，因为他的师父虽然被烟熏得灰头土脸，全身的衣服也在英灵的战斗中被波及划破，却还碍于魔术师的面子挺胸抬头地和Berserker的主人间桐雁夜对话。  
原本还在犹豫要不要协助老师，但看到现在这个情况，绮礼觉得佯装已经出局的自己还是别出手为妙。  
他的师父看起来已经完全不行了的样子。  
在心里得出这个结论后，绮礼觉得又有些不对。和时臣本人的意志无关，一切的问题似乎都出在间桐雁夜的那个从者身上。  
“所以我说，我们把从者换一换，不是很好吗？Saber换你的从者，没有比这更合算的买卖了。”  
时臣掏出手绢擦着鼻子上的灰，心平气和地说道。  
“绝对不可能——！我的Berserker是最强的！”雁夜愤怒地掀开了防风服的帽子，蓬乱的白发在寒风中摇动。  
“哎，真是无法沟通呢。”远坂痛心地摇头。  
“去死吧，时臣！今天你要是死了，也全都是你的错！”  
“只能杀了你再把从者抢过来了。”时臣回应地举起了自己的宝石手杖，虽然对话的内容已经出现了严重的不协调感，却完全不影响他的从容。  
言峰看着另一边英灵的战场，已经明白师父这种异常的执着是怎么回事了。  
雁夜的从者是个卷发，身形矫健，眼角长有泪痣的美男子。  
通俗来讲就是帅哥。俊美，飒爽，英气逼人，总之所有适合形容外貌的褒义词汇都可以减价大甩卖地扔向他，完全不会过分。其实仔细来看，这个身穿草绿色紧身衣，佩轻甲的男人相貌并没有那么摄人心魄，给人以如此震撼的感觉并不正常，也许他原本就有魅惑的魔力，经过狂化之后，这种力量大为增幅了。  
就连通过从者眼睛看着现场的言峰都觉得自己心跳加速，更不用说是现场直面了英灵魔力的时臣师父。他从看到Lancer的第一眼起，身为人夫的和平眼神就忽然间飘满了桃色的星星。  
那种眼神放在一个优雅的中年绅士身上并不好看，言峰只觉得背后寒毛倒竖，也因此立刻察觉到了魅惑魔术的存在。这种魔术应该同样也对雁夜起效了，明明是为了其他问题前来讨伐的，此刻两个中了魅惑的Master却三句不离Berserker，还马上就要为了争夺他而打起来。  
在战斗持续了半小时左右后，忽然不知从何处出现了战争初始时公开挑衅邀战的Lancer。他一出现，不打任何招呼，径直加入战局，和Berserker一同攻击Saber，却没能令战况有起色。  
【Master～紧身衣太可怕了～糟糕了，忍不住一直盯着胯下看啦～】  
耳边传来了从者的传音。那个女Assassin平时一直是沉稳冷静的声音，此刻却像少女一样，声音软得完全变调，就差吐出几个红心来塞进绮礼的耳朵里。  
“再用这种声音说话，我就命令你自杀。”言峰冷冰冰地警告。  
【现在我们该做什么？请指示。】生命的威胁高过了魅惑效果，从者终于暂时恢复了正常。  
“Saber有受到Berserker的影响吗？我是指魅惑的魔力。”  
【几乎没有。Saber职阶的抗魔力足以抵消。】  
“唔。”  
言峰忽然间觉得很丧气。  
这场圣杯战争实在是太无趣了。从现在的状况来看，胜利非Saber莫属。虽然Lancer武技过人，Berserker也招招强力致命，却连她的身体都接近不了。  
时臣师父将用来召唤Saber的Avalon交还给了她。只是持有就能治愈战斗所受伤害的宝具，就像是高速自动的修补机一样，令原本就属性完美的亚瑟王犹如战车，碾压其他所有的英灵也不在话下。  
也就是说，其实自己根本就不被时臣所需要，从一开始就像小丑，只是备用的情报贩子罢了。以前的绮礼不会深究这种事，但现在，他开始觉得有些郁闷了。  
这样是不对的，他应该替老师高兴才对。但他就是很郁闷。  
新交的笔友切嗣建议他可以换个工作，谈谈恋爱，他觉得也许这方法值得一试。但在这么做之前，他得先熬到圣杯战争结束。  
正这么想着，他忽然透过从者的眼睛看到几股银色细流从天而降，径直贯穿了时臣脚边的水泥地面，整齐后梳着金发的蓝袍男子站在一个巨大的银色软球上落到了时臣与雁夜对峙的战场中。  
“竟然说什么我没有本事干掉Saber？！”  
Lancer的主人——肯尼斯刚落地，就这样怒不可遏地咆哮起来，脚下的银色物质溢出众多尖刺般的细流，朝着时臣鞭打过去。  
“艾因兹贝伦的那只老鼠！等我宰了Saber的Master，就来把你碎尸万段！”他竖起水银墙抵挡住时臣放出的火焰，继续施以狂风暴雨般的攻击。  
“别挡着我打时臣！”雁夜被他的水银球遮住视线，焦躁地喊了起来。  
“滚！别挡着我救老婆！”肯尼斯喊得比他还大声。  
“那我就只能干掉你了！”雁夜将原本指向时臣的虫子一股脑都扔向他。  
肯尼斯气急败坏地从水银球里伸出一条粗壮的水银臂，直接将雁夜像扔小猫一样从高台上掸了出去。  
“啊。”  
正在远处的室内安稳旁观的绮礼忽然反射地开口，他自己都不知道自己为什么要这么说：“Assassin，去接住那个间桐雁夜。如果他没死的话，把他捡到我这里来。”

××××

“好厉害，三个英灵在混战呢。”  
爱丽捧着脸盯住面前的监视器看。除了警用的监视系统外，切嗣还在需要的地点附近又加装了更多摄像头，能够看见更完整的战场。  
在她旁边，风尘仆仆的切嗣正大口大口吃着饭团：“还会有第四个的，Rider好像也过去了。不知道他打算加入哪一边，要是三打一的话就是最理想的状况。”  
“Saber好强啊，”爱丽担忧地感慨，“我们真的能赢过他吗？”  
“幸好这家伙睡着了，”切嗣看了眼还大字型躺在桌上的金发青年，“不然他肯定要你为这句话向他下跪道歉什么的。”  
“唔，是我不够注意，对不起，”爱丽紧张地捂住自己的嘴，“既然这么多英灵都参与了战斗，我们要不要也考虑分一杯羹呢？”  
“本来这战斗就是我引起的，要说分一杯的话，早就分过了，”切嗣含混地说着，低头喝饮料，“我们现在该做的就是静观其变。我在这里看着，你去睡吧。”  
“那你怎么办呢？”  
爱丽担忧地看着他没有血色的瘦脸：“你已经好久没睡了……”  
“过了今晚我会找时间休息的，不用担心。”  
舞弥适时地走过来：“夫人，我送你回房间。”  
就在这时，切嗣吃饭的动作停下了。  
爱丽疑惑地顺着他的目光重新看向监控屏幕，发现远坂府附近的战局又产生了新的变化。  
“哦……有Saber在的战斗就是效果不同，没想到连这家伙都吸引来了。”  
切嗣走到屏幕前，感兴趣地看了起来。  
在他身后，谁都没注意到的桌面上，原先状似熟睡的吉尔伽美什忽然睁开了眼睛。

××××

“贞～德～～～！”  
原本三人乱斗的战场上，忽然响起了一声刺耳的尖叫。这声音Saber曾经听过，她也因此被分散注意，让Berserker的武器扎穿铠甲，腹侧受了轻伤。  
从黑暗中出现的是她之前曾经见过一面的怪异身影。包裹在巨大斗篷中，手持魔书的男人眯起圆眼，瞳孔只盯着Saber，完全没有映入其他英灵的身影。  
“我来迎接你了，贞德。我的Master已经离世，我们的时间不多了，来吧，到我——这里来——”  
原本轻声细语的句子，到了最后忽然神经质地拔高，变成了刺耳的尖声。他就像是殉道者一样激昂地喊叫着张开双臂，身后出现了密密麻麻数不清的蠕动黑影。那魔力令人作呕，只是看着就心惊肉跳。  
“邪道，你也要来掺一脚吗？！既然你自找上门，我就不客气地负起讨伐你的职责了！”  
早已听闻Caster阵营主从犯下的恶行，Saber在乒乒乓乓招架Lancer的攻击时，还不忘义正辞严地高声宣战。  
但出乎她意料的是，Caster并没有攻击自己，而是将进攻的矛头指向了对面的Lancer。  
“阻挡我与圣处女约会的人统统都得死～～～！”  
原本抱着敌人的敌人是朋友的念头，盔甲武者没想到对方竟然会冲着自己来，顷刻间被各种触手怪埋了起来，在他凌空翻腾甩开纠缠的敌人时，Caster又无差别地向着Saber和Berserker全面攻击过去。空气被乌紫浑浊的雾气遮蔽视线，令战场陷入更加混乱的境地。  
远坂时臣也被这雾气遮挡视线，看不见从者的身影了。对于这样无序且越来越不能按照自己的意愿前进的局面，他感到非常焦虑。  
实在不明白今晚为什么会出现这些意外。  
一开始是地下室无故着火，然后Berserker就像准备好了似的挑准时机出现，在Saber忙于保护主人不能占上风时，Lancer又原因不明地加入战斗。明明自己没有出手攻击Caster的主人，英灵本人却来对Saber不利，这简直是剪不断理还乱的关系线。  
有什么看不见的势力在影响这一切。不像是现在处于现场的人，到底是谁……？  
还没等他想明白，对面的银色物质就形成无数鞭子，冲他劈头盖脸地甩过来。  
应付这些攻击并不困难，但对方完美无瑕的防御令他十分头痛。该说不愧是来自于时钟塔的天才魔术师吗，真是有一套啊。  
时臣握紧手中的宝石杖，决定不去深究刚才困扰自己的那个问题。优雅从容地解决前方那个气愤到满头青筋的男人之后，再来思考这些不迟。  
——虽然是这样想的，但接下来的事情让他体会到，今晚终究将成为他人生中最为动荡的一个晚上。  
“啊啦啦啦啦啦——！”  
上空传来了轰鸣的滚雷炸响，耀眼的闪电照亮时臣所在屋顶的上空。他反射地向旁侧跳出，原先所站立的地方就被魔力充溢的铁蹄所踩踏碎裂。  
“啦啦啦啦啦！诸位英雄稍待片刻！征服王伊斯坎达尔在此，谁敢造次！”  
踏着雷电而来的战车就像压扁豆腐一样轻松碾碎沿途建筑，一路畅通无阻，撞击般降落在混战的英灵之中，令缠斗的英灵众都不得已停手躲开。Berserker虽然战斗凶狠狂野，却有着出乎意料的敏捷性，在看到战车的前一秒高高跳起，向前空翻落，在其后方的空地上。  
战车上的短发青年反射地抬头望向飞起的敌人。  
韦伯的视力很好。他只是下意识地抬头看了一眼而已。借着魔力的光辉，他看清了这个空中的英灵隐藏于漆黑魔力之中俊美邪魅的脸庞，以及眼角下那颗散发出令人类根本无法阻挡的魅惑魔力的泪痣。  
“哟，小子，怎么了？吓得都不敢出声了吗？没事，他们伤不到你的！”他旁边的巨汉注意到他的异常，哈哈大笑着拍了拍他的脊背。  
“好帅哦。”  
“啊？”  
“Berserker，好帅哦，”韦伯一改自己曾经的胆怯畏缩，手扒脚蹬地打算爬出战车，“我要去问他要个签名……”  
“喂喂喂？”Rider惊愕地伸手拎住他的领子，“你怎么回事？难道是那家伙魅惑的魔力对你有效？啊……不过这么说来也是，你只不过区区人类而已，没有抗魔力呢……”  
“快放开我！”韦伯向着远处手持双枪的矫健身姿哭喊着伸出手，“我要去见Berserker——”  
“啊——————！”Caster的尖叫盖过了他的声音，圆眼睛已经快要瞪出眼眶，“贞～德！要妨碍我的人，真是没完没了！可恨，可恨可恨！不愿意承认永远躲着我的Saber更加可恨！我要杀了你们，干脆把这个城市一起毁灭掉——！”  
唯一还算冷静镇定的盔甲骑士看着已经分不清谁是敌谁是友的战况，只能垂下握武器的手，无奈地摇摇头。  
“啊呀……这场面好像也不是可以商谈的气氛呢，本来是来收集部下的，这下又白跑一趟了，”战车上的大汉单手把主人提到空中，转头望向Lancer，“这位英雄，如你所见这小子已经不是适合留在这里的状况了，我们打算离开，你要搭个顺风车吗？”  
盔甲人只是无言地摇摇头。事实上，肯尼斯用令咒命令他杀死Saber，所以他不可能凭自己的意志离开现场。  
“……哦呀？”  
Rider忽然注意到什么，转头望向在战车的碾压下唯一幸存的屋顶。  
原本空荡荡的那个平台，就像被抛撒了金粉一样，忽然旋转着漫溢出炫目的魔力光华。  
“哎呀哎呀，连这一位都来了，这可是……都可以拍个参战英灵的全家福了。呐，小子，我没用错词吧？”  
巨汉摇晃着手里的瘦小青年，但被他询问的人只是一脸幸福的傻笑望着远处与Caster疯狂互砍的男子。  
正如这位敏锐的英雄所感知到的，Archer就在这个最为混乱的节点上，忽然出现在了能够俯瞰全景的制高点上。  
这行为很难以理解，他难道是想趁机渔翁得利，无差别地攻击下方的敌人吗？但他看起来又没有立刻释放武器的打算。  
与曾经漫不经心的状态不同，这次他全副武装，毫不压抑魔力溢出带来的压迫感，灿烂的金色光芒让他看起来就像是一盏新安装电量充足的广场灯，在夜色中足够显眼。  
但战场上忙着战斗的英灵们，除了Rider抬头看了他一眼之外，其他人都无暇顾及这个意图不明的来者。  
Archer抱着手臂俯瞰下方，因为鬓发竖起而露出的额头上冒出了大片青筋。  
“杂种们！”  
经过魔力放大的声音响彻夜空：“见到王的英姿，竟然还敢嬉笑打闹！”  
“哎呀……这算不算是嬉笑的场面呢……”Rider无奈地把主人抱进怀里，免得他被触手的尸体碎片击中，“而且在场的人都没空向上看，想要别人注意到自己的话，先下来如何？”  
显然，他的话并没有传到高处Archer的耳中。在高喊也仍然没能引起注意之后，这位金闪闪的英灵勃然大怒，背后涌出了数米高连缀起来的金色涟漪，其中滑动出危险的利刃。  
“这下麻烦了，我们本来是来拉同盟的，结果好像什么都没干成就得狼狈撤退了呐……”  
Rider的话音未落，远处的数十把形态各异的强大武器就箭雨般划破夜空，高速劲射而来。  
Lancer不受盔甲妨碍，轻盈地跳着闪开了所有的攻击，顺手握住一把武器，就将其缠上了自己的魔力，反手向着Saber抛掷过去。而忙于追赶剑士身缠黑雾的身影则野蛮地击飞了迎面而来的长剑，转头望向Archer所在的高处，发出刺耳浑浊的咆哮声。  
“杂种！”  
被下面的人注意到之后，金闪闪的英雄却好像更加愤怒了：“谁允许你们看本王的！”  
“那你到底是要怎么样啊……”Rider抬头望向他背后加倍涌出的武器，茫然地搔搔自己的络腮胡。  
就像是铁了心要把这片地面轰成巨坑一样，比之前要凌厉加倍的攻势飞降而下。这次，就连Rider也不能坐在战车中安稳旁观了，匆忙驾车飞驰，躲过了致命的重叠攻击。  
地面被加持强大魔力的武器贯穿撕裂，土石破碎飞溅，原本就浑浊一片的夜色，此刻更加伸手难见五指，呼吸之间都是血腥与灰土的浓烈味道，耳际也被惊天动地的爆炸声所充斥，仿佛世界末日忽然来临一般。  
吉尔伽美什非常生气。  
这样的破坏程度并不能减轻他的愤怒，此刻他就和之前放出大话的Caster一样产生了将冬木市整个夷为平地的欲望。  
他会出现在这里，完全是依据自己的意志，与切嗣的计划无关。事情的开始很简单，他只是又见到了自称王者的伊斯坎达尔，因为对方的发言而不悦，想要现身说说自己有多么高贵强大而已。  
而到了现场之后，混乱与污浊的战场令他觉得简直不堪入目。更可笑的是，明明曾经都是各自时代中的英雄，却像小丑一样为了一己私利而在战场中厮打，从高处看去简直就像是街头演出的廉价闹剧。  
而当他发现，这些英灵甚至都没有余力察觉自己这样强大的英灵存在，这份可笑就转为了可恶，他顿时怒不可遏，决定要把这些杂碎一次杀光。  
在这样怒气冲头，看不见其他事物的时刻，他脑内却忽然出现了切嗣说过的毫无关系的话。  
【这么不想和我相处的话，自己去把其他阵营都杀光，我们不就可以说再见了吗？】  
冒出这段记忆后，吉尔伽美什的怒火更上一层楼。  
“本王做这些——”  
他高声怒吼起来。  
“可不是为了你这只老鼠啊！”  
话音未落，他忽然感觉到了背后一丝浑浊脏污的气息。  
被怒气蒙蔽的感官变钝，等他转身时，已经有些迟了。  
一个隐蔽于黑气之中的男人不知何时悄无声息地来到了他的身后。  
这个男人眼睛里闪着危险的红光，神情因无意义的暴怒而扭曲，却丝毫不影响他与生俱来的美貌，其中蕴含的魅惑魔力反而因为被激怒而更上升了一个档次。如此强劲的魔力洪流，如果是下方的Saber直面，恐怕抵挡起来也会变得吃力。  
在吉尔回头的同时，本能反击偷袭过来的Berserker出手攻击了。他的攻击非常简单，只是举起手中的红黄双枪，对着面前的人挥出交叉的划招而已。  
如此单纯的攻击，本来非常容易躲过，但在看到他的脸那一刹那，英雄王没有防备地愣了片刻。  
这被美貌所误导的瞬间变成了致命的破绽。  
他甚至都还没确定自己是被魅惑魔术所攻击，就感到颈侧和胸口一阵刺痛。  
这痛感货真价实得难以置信。从未有过的暴怒涌上心头，英雄王打算直接召唤出自己的配剑将眼前胆敢伤到自己的杂种碎尸万段，却发现了一件比起自己被刺伤要更加不可思议数倍的问题。  
他释放不出魔力了。

××××

“切嗣！”  
爱丽罕有地发出了尖叫。  
她眼前的屏幕显示出切嗣的从者，吉尔伽美什被两柄武器结结实实刺中的景象。虽然很难相信，但实情如此，只能认为是现场发生了什么变故。  
切嗣并没有非常吃惊。或者说他没有表现出来。  
他只是在吉尔受伤的同时，就当机立断地举手用魔力催动令咒：“以令咒命令Archer，回到我的身边来！舞弥，引爆远坂府那边预留的炸药！”  
监控屏幕上，吉尔伽美什的身影猛地消失了。下一秒，他倒在了切嗣身边的冰冷地面上。  
黄金铠甲在他倒下的同时就像玻璃制品一样碎裂，化为沙粒消失，只留下赤身裸体，不断淌血的金发青年。  
“糟了！”爱丽斯菲尔反射地蹲下，对着英灵释放出治愈魔术，“切嗣！好奇怪，他脖子上的这个伤口没法愈合！靠近心脏还有一道伤口，这样下去他会死的！”  
这时，躺在地上的人却忽然睁开眼睛，抬手打开了她释放魔术的手指：“你说谁会死了？别做无用功，好好地开车就行了，本王没让你当医生。”  
“吉尔！”爱丽也想不起来该用敬称来呼唤对方了，“发生了什么事？你还好吗？”  
“Berserker的宝具有诅咒的效果。”  
吉尔抬手摁着自己的颈侧，说话语速骤然变慢。咽喉受伤严重影响了他的言语能力，但看来并没有大碍。  
“攻击脖子的是无法愈合的效果？”切嗣在他身边蹲下，盯着他胸口的伤口看，“但胸口已经愈合了。两柄武器难道属性不同吗……Berserker竟然能斩穿你的铠甲？”  
“没有。只是穿透。”吉尔难得言简意赅地解释道。  
“……是吗。你的魔力损耗不小，先灵体化休息吧。”  
“扶本王起来。”  
“你灵体化不就行了？”  
吉尔伽美什怒不可遏地抬头瞪了切嗣一眼。  
“……好吧，好吧。”  
切嗣将原本打算叼上嘴的烟放回兜里，将他的手臂架在肩上，把他半拖半扛了起来。  
“爱丽，你去休息。你的治疗魔术对他不起作用，留在这里也没有意义。他的伤，我会想想办法的。”


	5. [Fate][切金]别再来冬木市了！ 05 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载和二次上传

直到把吉尔伽美什扛进了他自己挑的豪华客房，将他放到大床上休息时，切嗣都觉得自己还在被恼怒的目光扎得抬不起头来。  
“又不是我让你去的。”  
虽然并不想在这个时候触对方的霉头，但切嗣从医药箱里找出药棉和纱布给从者临时包扎伤口时，还是忍不住为自己辩解了一句。  
“但却是你硬拖本王回来的。”吉尔的红眼睛还瞪着他。  
“别闹了，你在那还有什么用？局面已经乱套了，这时候掺一脚可不是好主意。”  
“本王至少要干掉那个胆敢忤逆以下犯上的杂种！”  
“你能行吗？”切嗣抬起黯淡无光的眼睛看着他，“从刚才开始，我就没感觉到你身上有魔力在流动。”  
这句话一出口，吉尔脸上的怒气顿时翻了几倍。  
比起原先模糊不清的恼火，这次变成了货真价实的杀意，让切嗣觉得自己就算有令咒保护，可能也命不久矣。  
“你啊，”但在沉默片刻，发现对方仍然没有释放魔力的打算时，切嗣又壮着胆子地继续说下去，“该不会是……受了什么更严重的伤？”  
“注意你的言辞，渣滓。”  
“我只是在关心你。以Master的身份。”  
“想要关心王本身就是大不敬了。”  
“吉尔，”切嗣无奈地放缓语气，想象自己是在哄小婴儿，“我虽然和你没有任何感情，根本就不喜欢你，你的死活我也完全无所谓，但是现在是圣杯战争。我们都参与其中。如果你不能战斗，我也活不了。所以我必须关心你，明白吗？”  
“去死。”吉尔伽美什完全不吃他这一套。  
“气到这种程度却不攻击我，说明问题非常严重。”切嗣却已经看出了端倪，脸色愈发沉重，“你被伤到灵核了？”  
“怎么可能！”英雄王暴怒了，怒吼的声音却因为喉咙的伤变得有气无力，“灵核被伤就该消失了，本王怎么还会在这里悠闲地和你说这些废话！”  
切嗣抬手托起他的脸颊，凑近仔细看他颈侧的伤口。  
“不流血了，但却不能愈合。真是麻烦的效果。如果我消灭了Berserker，是不是就能——”  
他的话还没说完，忽然感觉自己被猛地扔上墙壁，脊背因为剧烈撞击而闷痛无比。  
“呜！”  
还没等他从痛得眼前发黑的状态中缓过劲，嘴唇就忽然被猛兽舔舐般啃咬，一个沉重的身体撞击上来，将他狠狠压歪在床上。  
“干，干什么，”切嗣竭尽全力从束缚中抢回自己的嘴唇，这才能吸上一口氧气，“咳咳！你疯了？！”  
“清醒得很。”吉尔伽美什哑着嗓子低声说道，扯开原先裹在自己身上的毯子，细瘦的手臂以不可思议的力量将切嗣推得深陷入床垫中：“虽然对你的身体没什么兴趣，但本王现在需要魔力。”  
“啊？什……给我住手！”  
切嗣抬起小臂，狠狠肘击了吉尔伽美什的胸口。触及到原本残留的伤口，压在上方的人动作一滞，他找准机会挥开了钳制上身的手臂。  
吉尔因为失去了支撑力，重重扑倒在他身上。没有料到自己竟然会被人类攻击得失去平衡，英雄王惊讶地看了看自己的右手。  
重重喘息着换了几口气，切嗣清醒过来，想起自己的从者还受着伤，开始对之前的行为有些后悔：“……胸口的伤没裂开吧？”  
“杂种，你刚才干了什么？”吉尔却还在看自己的手。  
“我只是推了你一下。”切嗣没什么底气。他知道自己对着受伤的Archer用上了足以令普通人类心脏停跳的格斗技。  
“虽然是这样没错，但我竟然会因为你推了就松手？”吉尔撑起身体，再度伸手攥住了切嗣的脖子，“你算是什么东西，本王只要单手就——”  
切嗣感到对方的手指只是松松地触摸着自己的脖颈，却没有随之使力。  
“单手就……？”吉尔伽美什这时才意识到问题的症结所在，“令咒？”  
“我让你不能够伤害我的令咒，之前你不是还可以反抗的吗，现在因为没有魔力，也就抵抗不住效果了？”切嗣反应过来，“那就更加别做这种事。反抗令咒会让你残存的体力都被抽干的。”  
“取消！”吉尔伽美什吼了起来，“你不是还有一个令咒吗！取消掉那个效果！”  
“你在开什么玩笑，那样的话，我都不是Master了，还有什么意义，”切嗣却抬手拍了拍对方的背，“Archer，我问一个很简单的问题。”  
“凭什么本王要回答！”  
“你刚才说需要魔力是什么意思？你打算做什么？”  
“……”  
“我只知道你咬了我一口。难道你是打算靠吃人来补充魔力？”  
“怎么可能，本王又不缺魔力。只是魔力无法流通了而已。”  
切嗣看着从者的表情，并不显得吃惊，只是嫌麻烦地叹了口气：“我就知道。那个诅咒的效果堵塞了你的魔力流向灵核的道路吧？你的力量强大，只要靠我通过契约输送魔力疏通一次，应该就能康复了。”  
“既然知道，你为什么要反抗！”吉尔伽美什很快就忘了自己最初的不愿理会，喋喋不休地抱怨道，“好好地脱光躺平让本王上！”  
“……上？”  
“就是做爱的意思！H！嘿咻！啪啪啪！总之就是人类都会做的那档子事，你都生出孩子来了别告诉本王听不懂！”吉尔伽美什因为无法很好地操控身体，渐渐气急败坏起来。  
切嗣愕然地睁大了眼睛，过了会疲惫地打量了他一番。  
“……哦，靠这个来同调然后输送魔力吗……倒也是个简单的办法。但是你哪能上得了呢，你现在硬得起来吗？有我那个不能伤害主人的令咒效果，你根本就不能把我弄疼，更不要说是那么激烈的事情了吧。”  
“啧！”  
吉尔伽美什的脸上冒出了一片青筋。他虽然气坏了，却不能否认，因为他发现自己的确硬不起来。  
不，不要说按照原先想的那样简单粗暴地插进去完事了，他连伸手撕开切嗣的衣服都没法完成。令咒的效果是绝对的，就算他是顶天立地的最古之王也没有意义。  
切嗣忽然摸了摸他的头。  
那动作很粗鲁，就像在撸动物的毛皮。好像是在掩饰什么似的，切嗣叹息着开口：“好吧，如果能起效的话，和你上床也没什么。”  
“居然敢用那种了不起的语气说话，想死吗？”吉尔伽美什虽然只有趴在对方身上忍疼的份，嘴上还是一样死要面子。  
“不想。话说做这种事是不是得准备些用品啊……”说着无关痛痒的话，切嗣的手还在安慰般地梳理吉尔脑后的金发，“让舞弥准备总觉得不太对劲。我还是自己去买吧。”  
“哪里需要买，本王这里多得是。”  
“……啊？”  
切嗣看着吉尔伸手在空中一捞，就有各种润滑剂和道具掉入手中的景象，不由得哑口无言。  
“最古英雄王的宝库都被你拿来放了什么乱七八糟的东西……”  
“杂种，你有什么意见？”  
“倒也没有什么……”切嗣顺手拿起一只瓶子看着上面的说明文字，“有烟吗？”  
“本王不收藏那种无聊的东西。”  
“原来这些都是你的收藏品啊……怪不得看瓶子就像是高档货。”  
切嗣检查完吉尔倒出的堆成小山的物品，挑出了两三样，其他的都冲对方推回去：“把这些收起来。哪能用到这么多，又不是打扫卫生的洗涤剂。”  
“适应状况倒是挺快的嘛，”吉尔伽美什却忽然收起怒火，对他的态度感兴趣地眯起眼睛，“和男人也经常做这种事？”  
“怎么可能，”切嗣将润滑剂的瓶子翻过来看印在瓶底的生产日期，“但我勉强倒还知道该怎么做。自己的从者惹出的麻烦，那当然只能自己来收拾。真麻烦，如果不是还有用得着你的地方，我就……”  
“你就怎么样？”吉尔危险地侧头看向他。  
“没什么。”切嗣立刻将“我就用令咒命令你自杀”之类的后半句话干脆地吞回肚中。  
“不过，想让本王老老实实地躺着，可没那么容易，”吉尔还在揪住这个无关魔力补充的细节不放，“你算是什么玩意，可以在本王的上面？”  
“可以的话我才不想，别说得就像是什么殊荣似的，”切嗣叹息着脱下风衣，解开黑衬衫的袖口扣子，“现在最大的问题其实是我对着你根本没有任何上床的兴致。”  
“啊——？”吉尔阴沉地看着他，声音都低了一个八度。  
“简单点说，就是我也很担心自己硬不起来，”切嗣终于把眼神重新挪回吉尔的脸上，“我们都暂时和解互相配合点，不然还没等你的魔力恢复，其他英灵就杀进城堡来了。”  
“哈！”吉尔伽美什却怪笑起来，“本王倒是很想看看你所谓的配合到底是什么——”  
切嗣松开解扣子的手，揽上他的脖子，在笑声停下之前把他拉进自己怀里。  
垂下眼神看着吉尔落在白皙脖颈上的金发，他示意般地拍了拍对方的脊背：“虽然看着挺瘦，到底是比我高的男人，抱起来还是大块头。”  
“哦～？怎么，你还打算取悦本王让气氛变得好点吗？”吉尔伽美什将头搁在他的肩上，发出了嗤嗤的怪笑声。  
“……”切嗣闭上眼睛，将立刻把对方扔出去的欲望压回心里，“不然还能怎么办？”  
“哈哈哈哈，这太有趣了，比本王受伤这种小事还有趣得多，你真是把为了胜利不择手段这个原则贯彻到底了嘛。”  
“我认为这是优点，没什么可笑的。”  
“你不是要取悦本王吗？快点努力啊。”吉尔幸灾乐祸地在他耳边扬声挑衅，但很快就因为咽喉的伤而咳嗽起来。  
切嗣没脾气地抬头看着上方的天花板，抱着自己的从者向后躺在床上。  
试着把嘴唇贴在对方的肩膀上，切嗣闻到一股血腥与药物混杂的味道。他沉默了片刻，手指摩挲着吉尔的腰，男性肌肉带来的硬实触感让他有些别扭。  
这样抱着摸了一会，切嗣无奈地发现怀中的人就像睡在摇篮里似的完全不动。  
“你好歹也配合点啊。”  
“嗯？不是你放话说要取悦本王的吗？”  
“我没那么放话过。我只是说你要魔力的话就姑且给你点。”  
“嗤，那你就快点给啊？”  
切嗣忽然涌出一阵剧烈的不悦。  
他直接拿起旁边的润滑剂倒在手上，然后不再废话，径直一把捏住了吉尔的屁股。  
“杂种！”很难说是被他吓了一跳，还是被他捏痛了，吉尔反射地喊了起来，“把手拿开！”  
“啊？你在说什么呢，”切嗣的脸上露出冷笑，“之后可是要有比手指更粗的东西捅进去的，你现在就退缩怎么行呢，不是英雄王吗，拿出点王的风范来啊。”  
“既然知道本王有多尊贵，你就该好好伺候！”吉尔反手抓住他的手腕，还在固执地坚持无益于魔力补充的细节问题。  
“恕我难以从命，现在的重点是让你补魔而不是让你觉得很爽，虽然两个问题我都不想管，”切嗣翻了个身，把吉尔侧推到床上，腾出另一只手不客气地握住了他两腿间蔫软的前端，“要是不乐意，你就自己想办法把魔力疏通啊。”  
“手太冰了！渣滓！”吉尔几乎是反射地叫出声，“你连起码的调情都不会吗？！”  
“调情？和你？”切嗣一脸嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“你在开什么玩笑。”  
话还没说完，他就草率地撸起握住的前端，后面摸进两臀间的右手带着润滑液，打着圈找到了能够解决魔力断绝问题的孔穴——直接把手指探了进去。  
“唔——！”  
吉尔全身绷紧，发出了从未有过的奇怪声音。  
听起来不像是痛呼，但也绝对不是舒服的感叹。真要形容的话，也就只不过是被异物捅了屁股的怪叫而已。  
“听起来好像还可以忍耐嘛，”切嗣将手指抽出来少许，揉着穴口又向内探去，“还早着呢，再撑一会。”  
“杂种……你等着吧，等本王恢复了魔力就直接把你……”吉尔抬起头怒火万丈地瞪向他，但湿润的红眼睛实在缺乏威胁力。  
“我等着呢，快点恢复魔力，这样你我都轻松了，”切嗣面无表情地凑近他的脸，敷衍地用嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，“放松点，你踢到我了。”  
“呜——”  
随着手指的伸入，从者的声音很快失去了最初的底气，变得咬牙切齿起来：“杂种！蠢货！根本什么都不懂，本来很愉快的事情全都被你破坏了，这样下去什么都做不成！”  
“怎么会？哦，”切嗣毫无同情心地对他咧开嘴，“身为享乐之王，要来对我传授床上的经验吗？谢谢，我一点都不想听。”  
“少废话，本王的兴致都被你败坏光了。”吉尔却不耐烦地抓住他的手，自己探身咬住他的嘴唇，将舌头长驱直入探了进去，用异常娴熟的动作卷住切嗣的舌面，力道适中地吮吸起来。  
“唔……”切嗣起初还有些不适，但很快就随遇而安地顺着他的动作敞开牙关，舌面摩擦拉扯搅出的水声让他开始头皮发麻。  
和他唇齿纠缠了很久，吉尔才喘息着放开，脸上露出蔑视的微笑：“杂种，不过就被本王舔了舔，你就兴奋起来了嘛，平时是有多欲求不满？”  
切嗣的表情没什么变化，只是呼吸急促了点。抬起眼睛看了看他，切嗣没说话，只是忽然将托着他后臀的手指再度缓缓探了进去：“兴奋的是你才对吧，比刚才松多了。”  
“唔嗯——”没想到对方还记着动手的事情，吉尔没防备地再度发出了怪叫声。  
“刚刚是我说让你配合点，你自己不乐意，转眼间就忘记了，”切嗣低头吻过去，一边缓缓抽动起手指，“不过，真厉害啊，明明是魔力构成的身体，摸起来完全是拥有肉体的状态呢。”  
“那是……嗯……”实际上也知道只有令魔力恢复才能解决问题，吉尔伽美什终于安静下来没再挣扎，呻吟声也变得轻微，“要不是本王的魔力被……”  
“是，是，如果你的力量正常，离英灵这么近的压迫感还是会让我不舒服的，”切嗣转而低头咬着他的肩膀和锁骨，“前面有点反应了嘛。你也摸我的。”  
“用不着你说。”吉尔恼火地断续喘息着，粗鲁地伸手隔着裤子摸上切嗣的大腿。

××××

从圣杯战争初始就完全没有默契与合作精神的主从两人，在经过了长达二十多分钟的努力协调之后，终于达成了一上一下差不多可以进入实质阶段的重大成果。  
“该怎么说呢，还没插进去，我已经累得想睡觉了，”切嗣推起从者的膝盖，说话的声音有气无力，“中途我都以为不可能成功，你能老实地躺着真是可喜可贺。”  
床上的英灵干脆就连声音都懒得出，抬手扯动他的衬衫衣袖，示意他快点动作。因为室内气温不高，加之实在没有兴奋到可以燥热得全身脱光，切嗣只是脱了裤子，上衣还挂在身上，令此刻的景象看起来有些微妙的不对劲。  
“别乱动，真的会踢到我。”  
切嗣低声说着，握着自己的前端，吃力地缓缓推挤进吉尔的臀缝之中。肢体的敏感处传来难以言喻的压迫感，令他的额头立刻就渗出层层汗水。  
“唔……真，”切嗣的声音都哑了起来，“真紧啊……你再……”  
“呜！”  
比起他，承受这份异物感的从者所受不适是加倍的。加之身体本身有伤，很难说此刻吉尔的感受究竟是什么样。  
他只是用行为直截了当地表达出了自己的极度不满。  
切嗣忽然觉得两手一松，原先令自己呼吸困难的挤压感也猛然中断。因为支撑用力的人体离开，他猝不及防地向前扑倒，一头撞在枕头上。  
“嗯？怎么……回事……？”  
昏头转向撑起上身，他呆滞地光着屁股坐了好一会，这才反应过来是吉尔从床上消失了。  
凭着主从间的契约感应，他知道对方并没有离开，仍在床边呆着，但就是进入了灵体化，拒绝现身。  
“喂……这又是干什么，”切嗣简直已经哭笑不得，“都这种状态了，你打算临阵脱逃？”  
【废话，让你也这样痛一次试试啊？！】耳边传来灵体吉尔愤怒的咆哮。  
“因为太痛受不了所以就灵体化吗……”切嗣觉得自己两腿间的东西又快要软下去了，“你是哪来的七岁幼儿……”  
【本王虽然伤不了你，把你的那个监控系统砸碎还是没问题的，你想试试吗？！】  
“哎，不想，”切嗣立刻就服软了，“我会小心点，不让你疼的。好吗？过来吧，再试试。你不是精通享乐吗，也想想办法让自己不疼啊。”  
【一向就只有本王让别人疼的份，哪会需要考虑这种事！】  
“……我想也是。”  
切嗣无奈地拍拍旁边的空位：“来，过来，我好好地和你上床，这次不会弄疼你了。真的。”  
【……】  
不知是被他哄得改变主意，还是刚才只是一时的过激反应，在十几秒后，吉尔重新躺在了大床上，还立刻忘记了自己之前因为疼痛逃跑的事迹，很了不起似的抱起手臂：“不会疼？本王觉得你可没有这本事。”  
“既然你都知道了，那我也不用解释我是在撒谎了。”  
切嗣重新压上他的身体，再次尝试进入，姑且还是将动作放得柔和了一些。吉尔虽然不适地抽气呻吟了几声，但总算是熬过最初的难关，让切嗣完全推了进去。  
“看……吧？我说这次会好好做……的，”切嗣累得喘息了好一会，这才缓缓开始移动腰部，“嗯，你再，放松点。”  
“闭嘴——”吉尔哑着嗓子喊道，但声音明显已经被下体的摩擦感冲击得断断续续。  
靠着润滑剂的帮忙，进出动作比起最初要容易多了。生理性的高热包覆感让切嗣也觉得没有原先那么别扭，胀热酸乏的舒适感渐渐冲淡了挤压带来的窒息。  
顺着本能加快了动作，听到吉尔的呻吟从痛呼转为了少许舒适的叹息，他干脆猛地用力推到底，大幅度地抽插起来。虽然显得自己太过急躁，但好不容易有了点气氛，如果这次再不能成功，那他可不能保证自己还能来第三次了。  
“啊！别那么用力，嗯，”吉尔因为突如其来的刺激，嗓音都变高了，“喂，本王也会动的，所以别自己乱来！”  
“那你就快……点啊。”长时间没能休息，切嗣觉得自己的体力已经快被这个高难度的工作抽干了。  
“你先……出去……”  
“啊？”  
“拔出去……啦……”  
虽然不太明白对方要干什么，切嗣还是吃力地退了出来。正因为猛地从挤压感中脱离而控制不住呼吸时，他看到吉尔撑着床摇摇晃晃坐了起来，然后一头撞进他的怀里。  
“喂！”差点从床上滚下去，切嗣匆忙搂住对方的腰，“你干什么？！”  
“在上面……而已啦。”  
吉尔脱力地把下巴贴在他的肩上低声嘟囔着，自己抬起后臀，挪动身体自己缓缓地坐下去，握住切嗣的前端推进自己的体内。  
“啊……！”这感觉和自己主动进入时完全不同，切嗣反射地低声叹息出声。  
“这样……还差不多，嗯……”  
完全坐下去后，吉尔伸直手臂搂住他的脖子，满足地咬住他的耳廓，两腿交叉扣住他的腰，晃动胯部凭着自己喜欢的节奏动了起来。  
比起切嗣不情愿的动作，他的体位和动作显得刺激数倍，感觉到怀里舒适喘息的肉体散发出的汗水味道，切嗣忽然间感觉到热血向着下身奔涌过去，身体热得没法忍耐，汗把衬衣都打湿了。  
“啧，怎么总觉得……”  
他听到自己沙哑地出声，但却不太明白自己想说什么。  
“嗯？”吉尔在他耳边忽然低声笑了，“你想射了？”  
“……”切嗣瞬间又涌上不快，“有那么点。先不论这个，你的，唔，魔力怎么样了？”  
“别煞风景，”吉尔却愈加激烈地搂紧他动作起来，兴奋之中破天荒地侧头温柔地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“难得本王觉得你这杂种有点可爱。”  
“爱上我了吗？”切嗣懒得理会，干脆用力将他推倒，压上去按自己喜欢的动作用力抽插，“那样的话，就，在康复以后，好好去把圣杯……拿回来……唔——！”  
高潮来得缺乏预兆，他忽然间觉得剧烈的电流穿过下腹，意识随之转为短暂的空白。  
几乎是在同时的，吉尔忽然忍耐着什么似的低呼了一声。  
这和做爱时兴奋的声音不同，是压抑着什么涌动感的吃力低吼。切嗣还没从虚脱的疲惫感中恢复，就忽然被剧烈的魔力威压刺激得彻底清醒过来。  
吉尔伽美什深深吸了一口气，屏息了好几秒之后，像是从沉重的束缚中解脱出来那样舒畅地长叹出声。  
“……怎么？看样子是恢复了。”切嗣抬手摸向他的脖颈，被诅咒的伤口还未恢复，但魔力的流通已经不受影响。  
吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛，沉默地看着他。  
从这样的对视中，切嗣本能地感到了危险，却没法在这种状态中及时退避。  
话说回来，虽然不得不让从者恢复魔力以保证战力，但Archer这样的从者，恢复了力量之后到底会做什么，他自己也说不清楚。  
“你还愣着干什么？”  
吉尔伽美什却眯起眼睛微笑了。  
“你倒是很舒服嘛，还随便射在本王的身体里。本王可还没有满足啊。”  
切嗣愣了一会，只能无可奈何地放松趴在对方身上。  
“我没力气了。你要是觉得还不够，自己坐上来随便动吧。”他恹恹地说道。

××××

绮礼收回手上释放的治愈魔术，呆呆地看着面前紧闭双目躺在床铺上的白发青年。  
远坂府附近还在持续的乱战已经没兴趣关注，现在他的注意力都被这个瘦弱的男人所吸引过去。  
这感觉很奇怪。他反复咀嚼自己的内心思想，还是想不通为什么要出手救助这个时臣师父的敌人，还给对方洗净身体，包扎伤口，甚至用了自己最擅长的治愈魔术。  
“果然，还是问问切嗣吧。”  
最后他决定把这些永远得不到答案的困扰一股脑都丢给新交的笔友。

××××

“我的身体不受意志控制地帮助了一个不应该帮助的人，并且毫无意义地一直盯着对方看，总觉得心里有什么纠结的冲动，我不明白自己究竟是怎么回事，能告诉我为什么吗？”  
切嗣干巴巴地念完了手上的信纸，不耐烦地把信扔到桌上，转身继续躺回床上睡觉。  
和吉尔的床事让他全身就像散架一样。虽然身体不能说力竭了，但精神上的疲惫叠加效果却难以招架。  
睡了一觉醒来之后，吉尔已经不见了。通过契约传声，从者只说了什么要去宰了Berserker之类含混的目标，但就算天塌下来，这个吃过一次亏的英雄王恐怕也不会再有什么大意，就随便他去削弱敌人吧。  
切嗣又睡了很久，这才感觉到从者接近的气息，吃力地睁开单眼看向床边。  
但映入视线的，却是一个梳着淡紫色短发的大眼睛女孩，正站在床边面无表情地盯着他看。  
“……？！”  
切嗣眨眨眼，发现这不是幻觉，猛地坐起身来，这才想起自己没穿裤子，急忙把半盖在身上的棉被拉起盖到腰际。  
“你……你是谁？！哪里来的？！”  
他转头换顾四周，发现便服的吉尔正跷腿坐在远处的沙发中，打着哈欠伸懒腰。  
“我是樱。”女孩用没有感情平仄的声音机械式地回答，“间桐樱。”  
“间桐……？！”  
切嗣愕然地望向远处的从者。  
被他瞪得不耐烦了，吉尔兴致缺缺地哼了声：“找不到Berserker。本王就去把他的主人的老巢给推平了。那女孩是顺手捡到的。”  
“顺手……你怎么不顺手捡个圣杯回来呢？！也就是说你刚才去把间桐府邸给拆了？！”  
“那屋子下面还有一个恶心得让本王吃不下饭的肮脏虫子堆呢，本王顺便把那个也轰了。”  
切嗣看着面前仍然树桩般直挺挺站着的女孩，一时陷入混乱：“你……是远坂送到间桐家的养女吧，家里还有其他人吗？”  
“有爷爷。但是爷爷不在，”女孩垂下眼帘，露出来到这个房间后的唯一一个表情，“雁夜叔叔……也不在。”  
“这算是伤及无辜了吧，虽然是Master的家属……”切嗣迟疑了片刻，还是摇摇头，“Archer，带她去见舞弥。把她送到教会去。”  
“凭什么本王要做这种杂务啊？！”  
“……你也看到了，我得穿衣服。”切嗣简直没法面对小女孩的大眼睛。  
“叔叔。”樱看着他，忽然出声了，“雁夜叔叔他……还活着吗？”  
“嗯？”切嗣愣了一下，“为什么这么问？”  
“爷爷说，他活不了多久，”樱轻声说道，“而且说，就算他赢到最后，也只能得到坏掉的杯子。雁夜叔叔在做什么奇怪的事吗？”  
“……”  
切嗣猛地皱起眉头。  
“雁夜叔叔说不能和陌生人说话，但是，”女孩抬起空洞的眼睛盯着切嗣，“叔叔的眼神和雁夜叔叔很像。”  
切嗣努力挖掘自己之前在各种监视镜头与使魔偷窥时见到过的白发青年，没觉得自己哪里和那个不停吐虫子吐血的男人有相似之处。  
“你刚才说，坏掉的杯子，那是怎么回事？”他还是决定把这个问题搁置，直奔自己注意到的疑点。  
“不知道。爷爷就是这么说的，”女孩面无表情地复述，“说还没人注意到，杯子早就坏了。得到杯子也不能完成愿望。雁夜叔叔不听话，所以会死，我听话，就不会死。”  
切嗣反射地抬头望向远处的从者。  
吉尔伽美什正用掺杂了怒容的疑惑神情抬头回望着他。

××××

“你这——”  
绮礼逐字读着切嗣的回信。这已经是他诵读的第三遍了。  
[你这不就是恋爱了吗？可喜可贺，向脱离工作倦怠又前进了一步。另外，我得知圣杯可能已经出问题的情报，难道圣杯并不能用来完成愿望吗？你如果知道什么的话务必告知。]  
这怎么可能？  
绮礼的眼睛只看到了前半句话。他觉得不可思议。惊讶到甚至很愤怒。  
恋爱？他甚至都不明白这是一种什么感情，怎么可能会得到呢？  
“嗯……”前方的床上忽然传来痛苦的呻吟声。  
绮礼反射地把信放回信封，抬头看向昏迷不醒的雁夜，发现对方并没有苏醒，只是在噩梦中喃喃着破碎的语句。  
“樱……”雁夜干裂的嘴唇翕动的，呼唤的却不是圣杯也不是自己的从者。  
从半小时前，他身上就不再有魔力的流动了。绮礼花了一整夜对他施以强力的治愈魔术，以修补他支离破碎的内脏，勉强保住了他的性命，但很难说Berserker现在还能不能得到魔力供给。  
就在他直勾勾盯着对方的脸看时，雁夜痛苦地皱紧眉头，忽然睁开眼睛。  
就像是被噩梦吓醒了似的，青年畸形的脸孔惊惶地张大嘴喘息着，过了好一会才靠单眼看到了他。  
“……这里是哪？”雁夜警惕地皱起眉头，却只能令一边的眉毛改变形状。  
绮礼看着他，忽然抬手握住雁夜放在被子上的手。  
“保守秘密啊，圣杯战争啊这种事情怎么样都无所谓了。快点结束吧。以后，我每天早上都会煮味增汤给你喝的。”  
“啊？”  
被复仇之心蒙蔽双眼，压根没有注意过远坂之外敌人的间桐雁夜，一边质问一边蜷缩起身体，望着面前这个嘴角露出细微笑容的高大男人。  
“你是谁啊？”

××××

言峰璃正头痛欲裂地看着面前冬木市的地图。  
这次战争的破坏程度超乎想象。远坂府与间桐府已经先后夷为平地，更不用说被毁掉的凯悦宾馆和货物港。处理海中的直升机残骸难上加难，甚至连前些日子杀死Caster的Master那次爆炸，也牵连毁坏了市内的自来水供水系统，导致三分之一个冬木市停水两天。  
更不用说，英灵们就像是被什么邪念所煽动一样，不管不顾保密的原则，放肆地在城内战个痛快，不要说残骸堆积如山的公共建筑，数天来已经有成百上千的平民亲眼目睹过英灵间的战争，想要消去这些记忆简直令他的发际线都要后移五公分。  
“是Archer阵营捣的鬼。”  
坐在他身边的是灰头土脸的远坂时臣。勉强从肯尼斯的严密攻击下逃脱出来，他不得已只能通过私人密道，到绝对安全的教会暂时避难。他的从者Saber极度反对这种临阵脱逃的行为，现在已经不再听从他的命令与Lancer决斗去了。不过令咒在手，倒也不太令他担心。  
他无视自己的破烂袖口，优雅地端起茶杯喝了口红茶：“Archer的Master卫宫切嗣，根本不能称之为魔术师，对魔术和圣杯战争毫无敬意，完全是破坏规则扰乱秩序的存在。他动用金钱关系，用军火炸毁民居，在各个阵营之间挑拨离间，我不得已迎战其他阵营，恐怕也是他设的圈套。”  
“这样啊……”  
暗地里早已和时臣是一个联盟的言峰璃正摸着下巴，觉得自己接下来做出的决定理所当然，毫无争议。就算是让所有Master前来开会表决，答案也完全不会有变。  
“看来，必须剔除卫宫切嗣的参战资格了呢。”

××××

“怎，怎么可能……圣杯是假的……？”  
爱丽躺在床上，惊愕地握住丈夫的手。  
在昨晚的混战中，应该已经有两到三个英灵战败离场了。由于圣杯回收了灵魂，令爱丽的精神力急剧衰弱下来，只能躺着休息。  
“我从言峰那里得到情报，有这个可能性。圣杯的降临似乎只是为了到达根源的仪式，而许愿机不过是个幌子，Master在将英灵召唤来之后，就早已被圣杯抛弃了。仔细想想，这次圣杯战争本身就有很多异常之处。你作为圣杯的容器，有没有什么具体的感觉？”  
切嗣提问得很冷静。因为太过平静了，反而让爱丽觉得很可怕。  
“我……不知道。因为我根本就不可能得知圣杯本来该是什么样子呀，”爱丽茫然地抱紧怀里的熊吉，“将这容器放入我体内的人是爷爷，这事情，他应该比任何人都清楚才对。”  
“但是我——我该怎么办，”切嗣忽然拉起她冰凉的手，惊恐地贴在自己的嘴唇上，“我是不是该阻止你回复到容器的状态？如果圣杯是坏掉的，如果它不能完成我的愿望的话，我就算牺牲了你，不也什么都换不来吗？！”  
“冷静点，切嗣，我们还有时间。我的出生就是为了保存这个容器，没有其他的意义，”爱丽看到丈夫终于脱下了紧绷的冰冷外衣，只能和往日一样温柔地说出苍白无力的安慰话语，“如果是为了完成你的理想，就算不能成功也没关系，我本来就——”  
“对我来说很有关系！”切嗣崩溃地大吼起来。  
“……”  
爱丽愕然地看着被一点意外就压得几近溃败的丈夫，这才发现自己并不能提供什么有价值的助力。  
“切嗣。”  
舞弥的声音适时在门口响起：“教会通知所有Master前去一趟，要宣布重要决定。”  
“派使魔去不就行了吗。”切嗣没有回应的心情。  
“已经派过了。然后现在得到了教会的决定。你可以出来一下吗？”  
切嗣这才注意到，舞弥的声音罕有的很紧张。  
“发生了什么事？”他走到房间外，将房门掩住才继续问话。  
“教会给你三小时期限放弃Master的身份，”舞弥压低声音，“自毁所有令咒，放弃Servant，进入教会避难。不然的话，就会呼吁其他Master联手来铲除我们。”  
“……哦？”切嗣冰冷地眯起眼睛，神情完全褪去了原先的软弱，“为什么？因为我扰乱秩序？”  
“表面上的理由是你没有作为一个魔术师在好好地参战，并且给隐蔽圣杯战争的存在带来了很大的麻烦。”  
“善后不是教会该做的事吗？”切嗣从兜里掏出烟。  
舞弥只是无奈地侧了侧头：“我想实际的原因应该不是公布出来的这个。也许只是他们低估了战争的善后难度，经费吃紧了，谁知道呢。”  
“让我一个人静一静。”切嗣咬着香烟的滤嘴，单薄地吐出不容反驳的句子。

××××

走到城堡的高处，切嗣眺望着远处的星空，发现今晚出人意料的晴朗。名叫樱的女孩已经被舞弥安排送到教会了，她在走之前，忽然提出要参观城堡，切嗣因此带她来到了这个眺望台上。  
“星星。好漂亮。像雁夜叔叔给我的金平糖一样。”  
那时的女孩呼着白气，面无表情地望着夜空说道。  
“糖啊……”  
切嗣吐出白烟，只觉得嘴里苦涩得没法形容。  
“哟，切嗣。”  
他忽然听到旁边传来悠闲的声音。他的从者总是这样破坏气氛，虽然这次破坏得令他觉得有些松了口气。  
“干什么？我想自己安静一会。”懒得看向旁边，切嗣冷淡地掸出烟灰。  
“本王的马夫活不久了吗？”吉尔伽美什用不合时宜的轻快口吻说道。  
“倒也不能这么说，只是她作为人类的机能在减退，因为英灵的灵魂开始回收了，”切嗣闭上眼睛，深吸了一口冰冷的寒风，“我说了多少遍了，她可不是你的东西。”  
“既然让她失去意识的是身体里的容器，拿出来不就行了？就连本王也知道圣杯不过是在她体内储存着而已。”  
“那样的话，未完成的圣杯可能就会毁坏了。无法完成愿望，我们又是为什么一路战斗到现在？”  
“哈……”  
吉尔伽美什忽然柔和地笑了。  
被他的笑容反而吓了一跳，切嗣反射地皱紧眉头：“你又想说什么？”  
“没什么，只是你这样永远跳不出自己制造的牢笼，自己伤害自己的痛苦模样，本王还真是怎么都看不厌呢，”英雄王伸出手，抚摸着他的脸颊，“眼睛都红了嘛。想哭的话，本王也不是不能赏给你一条手帕。”  
“你的话没有任何参考价值，拜托你说话也看看场合。”切嗣烦躁地拍开了他的手。  
“你的烦恼到底是怎么保住妻子的命？还是怎么反抗教会的决定？”吉尔伽美什没有生气，反而看着他的脸笑得更加愉快，“恐怕全都不是吧。你只不过是在因为愿望可能无法完成而害怕而已。”  
切嗣阴沉地瞪了他一眼，却只是沉默地一根接一根地抽烟。  
“切嗣，你曾经说过吧，让本王不要背叛你。”  
切嗣抽烟的动作滞了下。  
“这真是太有趣了，你到底是用怎样的心态说出这句话呢，本王甚有兴趣。”  
“只不过是太累了而已。”切嗣含混地应付道。  
“本王如果背叛你，你会伤心吗？会憎恨本王吗？”吉尔的嘴咧得都能看到大牙了，“明明就拥有绝对束缚的令咒，却还说这种毫无意义的话，可真是你这个人的可爱之处啊。”  
“……”  
切嗣深深叹出烟雾，忽然自嘲地笑了：“会啊。你如果背叛我，我会很失望，非常痛苦，说不定还会缩在无人的房间里痛哭，怎么，你满意了？”  
吉尔伽美什收起原先露骨的笑容，斜眼看着他。  
“我说，你该不会早就知道圣杯不能完成我的愿望这件事？”切嗣忽然皱眉看向他。当对上从者的目光时，切嗣发现自己恐怕猜得没错。  
“本王是什么人物，怎么能和目光短浅的你这杂种相比？”  
“那你到底还为什么跟着我参战？圣杯对你来说已经变成毫无价值的垃圾了吧。如果绮礼说的没错，那圣杯战争也变成一场骗局，你恐怕只会愤怒地去炸了教会而已。”  
“本王现在就要去啊。你要一起来吗？”  
切嗣愣了下，转头意外地看向从者。  
“虽然知道圣杯不会是万能的许愿机，但其本质倒也是现在才知晓。”吉尔伽美什傲慢地解释起来，“艾因兹贝伦好像是想要完成什么可笑的第三魔法？远坂家则是只想到达根源而已。本王身为上位者，既然臣子有求，响应召唤出手一战未尝不可，但如果是作为他人踏上天国的垫脚石的话，这种事可是绝不会容许。”  
切嗣默默无言地看着他，直到嘴上的烟被抽得只剩下滤嘴。  
“啊。”  
将滤嘴扔掉，重新掏烟盒的时候，切嗣忽然想起一件事。  
他在风衣的内兜掏了会，找出了一个早已变形的小纸袋。精致的圆点花纸上还有绸带系住封口，这是伊莉雅在他们动身离开之前送给他的礼物。  
“我已经……把这个忘了啊。”  
切嗣喃喃地说着，顺手扯开了绸带，打开纸袋窥视其中的物品。  
其中放着的是一个连缀着珠链的小小椭圆形吊坠。吊坠并不贵重，只是普通的印花金属面，在顶端有着不够明显的摁式开关。  
切嗣摁下那个突起后，吊坠弹开成两半，其中一面是盖子，另一面则嵌着爱丽与伊莉雅脸颊贴着脸颊挤进画面中的合影。  
“……”  
看着画面上快乐笑着的母女，切嗣的眼神变得前所未有的暗淡。他一瞬间想要将这份礼物直接从城堡上扔出，当做从来没有收到过，但终究没能付诸实践。  
“切嗣啊，人生苦短，生活就是要为了快乐，”吉尔伽美什满足地看着他深陷苦楚彷徨的神情，“不断地抛弃得到的一切，就是普通的自虐而已。不懂得欣赏和珍惜的人生，怎么可能给世界带来和平呢？你自己不过就是一架破坏机器罢了。”  
这句话像最后一棵稻草，压斜了切嗣心口那只永远平衡状态的天平。  
如果把全世界的人与自己的妻女相比，显然他会牺牲后者，但这样真的正确吗？  
自己……到底该怎么做？  
“本王是不打算再对你可笑的信念多说什么，只不过，这明显只是一个骗局，没有世界可以让你拯救，你也不可能靠着吞吃其他英灵的灵魂就让人类和平，那你现在想怎么做？”  
“你是——”切嗣难以置信地握紧相片挂坠，声音控制不住地颤抖，“你是想让我放弃战争吗！你这恶魔！”  
“本王从没这么说。”  
“你就是这个意思！放弃了这些，我就不是我了，我就会像行尸走肉一样，接下来的人生都得想着为什么在这时候退缩了！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”吉尔却觉得好笑至极地咧开嘴，“你不是早已经变成行尸走肉了吗？你现在哪一点像是活着的样子？本王虽然早已死过了，也比你更像活人。”  
切嗣张了张嘴，却反驳不出什么像样的话来。  
过了很久，他低下头，脸上的愤怒转为了浓重的悲伤。  
向前走了两步，他在从者的面前停下，向前倾身靠过去，将额头抵在对方的肩上。  
“好吧，你赢了。”切嗣的声音虚弱无力，好像马上就要断气，“我其实很想离开。我想带走伊莉雅，去一个谁都不知道的地方，然后过上普通人的生活。”  
吉尔低头看着他卷翘的黑发，温柔地笑了。  
“这样才对，切嗣，”他的轻声细语充满了蛊惑力，“人终究是要听从自己的欲望生存的。如果你是为了追求痛苦而生存，那就爽快地牺牲所有的人吧。但显然你并不是这样想的。”  
“……你要去拆了教会，是吗？”切嗣寻找依靠一般，搂紧了从者的腰。  
“正是如此。你要一起来吗，切嗣？”  
重复着曾经说过的话，吉尔的语气却截然不同：“我们毁了这场无趣的闹剧如何？如果你之后都给本王供给存世所需魔力的话，本王倒是颇有兴趣再观察你一段时间。”  
“嗯？听你的意思，是打算跟我一起逃走吗？”切嗣意外地抬头看他。  
“杂种，注意你的言辞，本王怎么可能逃？只不过是光明正大地毁掉留在这里的理由而已。”  
“口口声声说什么杂种，你这不是相当地中意我吗？”切嗣好笑地看向他的眼睛。  
“谁中意你了？”吉尔伽美什却立刻开始闹别扭，“你如果让本王厌倦了，就杀了你。”  
“好，好，我大概也明白你说话的习惯了，你要是真的厌倦了我，才不会费劲说出来，只会直接动手，”切嗣却抬手搂上他的背，难得亲切地拍了拍，“给我十分钟准备，我们立刻出发。”

××××

那之后，第四次圣杯战争的战场，数小时内就在疾风暴雨的动乱之下宣告无法正常使用。  
首先以主持战争的教会发出的巨响爆炸声与冲天火光为开端，无论从者是否还存活，各个阵营的Master都收到了上百条“许愿机是假的”“你们都被骗了”诸如此类的魔术信息。藏身地也遭到了简单粗暴的强力炸弹与催泪瓦斯攻击。  
姑且不论那些没头没尾，仿佛诈骗一般的信息能起什么作用，至少让各个阵营陷入茫然还是有了效果。Saber与Rider差点用上最强宝具分出胜负的恶斗暂停下来，Lancer的主人肯尼斯找到了失踪的未婚妻。Berseker的主人雁夜与自己想要保护的女孩樱重新见面，而远坂时臣和原本的战争监督言峰璃正因为教会的爆炸而骨折重伤进了医院。  
第四次圣杯战争完全乱套了。  
在危机关头，璃正的儿子言峰绮礼放弃了参战者的身份，转而成为了战争的监督者。在刚刚接手父亲的工作时，他就颁布了一条教会的官方公告。  
【鉴于第四次圣杯战争在冬木市引发的骚动已经无法控制，加之有确切消息，圣杯容器已经损坏，即使互相攻击也无法达成令圣杯降临的结果，各阵营请停止战斗。为了避免普通人将目光汇聚在教会与魔术上，令神圣秘密的圣杯战争暴露，此次圣杯战争宣告临时终止。】  
在这全冬木市都为之轰动紊乱，极度混乱之中，仅仅数人的失踪并不能引起任何人的注意。  
只是当气急败坏的肯尼斯杀往边郊艾因兹贝伦的城堡，穿越层层电网，碾过密密麻麻的地雷区，终于到达大门，打算与终极邪道卫宫切嗣战个痛快的时候，却发现城堡已经人去楼空，只留下冰冷的床铺与拿走行李的空柜。  
卫宫切嗣一行人，包括其契约的英灵在内，都从冬木市的地图上完全消失了。除了切嗣的笔友绮礼之外，没人知道他们去了哪里。  
而此刻，第四次圣杯战争出了大问题的消息，由于处理冬木市的混乱就已经人手不足，还没来得及传到远方艾因兹贝伦家族的耳中。

××××

伊莉雅坐在窗前，撑着头看向外面的夜景。  
月光下，隐约能看到大片的雪花纷飞，闪着莹莹的银光。  
父母离开城堡已经很久了。也许对极度紧张的圣杯战争来说，时间眨眼而过，但对于没有人陪伴的伊莉雅，这段时间却是难熬的。  
但期盼父母回来的心情压过了寂寞，她每天都怀着希望等待太阳升起。  
今天晚上，不知为什么就是睡不着。明明需要的睡眠时间比正常人类要多很多，但伊莉雅无故感到莫名的紧张，直觉好像会发生什么重要的事。  
这样对着雪景发呆，她忽然感到视角的黑暗房间变亮了。反射地转过头去，她看到了不可思议的景象。  
轻纱薄缦般的金光在汇聚。  
虽然还没有学习魔术，与生俱来的天赋还是让她清楚的意识到，那是纯净强大的魔力造成的光辉。而且这种光芒，她并不陌生，不久前的什么时候，一定在哪里见过。  
不用等她努力回想，光芒就已经转为了人形——那是一个金发红眼，面容俊美的青年，穿着豪华的皮草外套，腿上是黑皮裤和锃亮的长靴。  
“哟，小女孩。”  
青年斜起嘴角傲慢地赏了个笑脸，冲她伸出手，指了指窗户。  
“把那个打开。你老爸在外面快要冻僵了。”  
“……咦？！”  
伊莉雅这才想起，这个男人是曾经和她一起玩过游戏的吉尔伽美什，也是陪同卫宫切嗣，前往参与圣杯战争的英灵之一。  
他们回来了？！那这次战争，难道——  
伊莉雅匆匆跑到窗前，用尽全身力气才把窗户的插销拔开。用力推开窗扇，寒风立刻灌进屋内，让她打了个哆嗦。  
一个身上盖满雪片的黑色身影落在窗外的阳台上。  
女孩愕然地睁大眼睛。虽然她幻想过与父亲重逢的时刻，但没想到真的会实现。  
切嗣的头上沾满雪花，看起来非常好笑。他的鼻子冻得通红，说话的时候牙齿也在打战。  
“伊莉雅，想离开这里吗？”  
他还没说完，就打起喷嚏，拼命吸着鼻子才把接下来的话说完：“爸爸——来接你了。”  
“切嗣……？！”  
伊莉莎呆呆地伸手摸向父亲的脸，发现摸到的是实实在在的皮肤，而不是自己制造出的幻觉。  
“少在那自吹自擂，没了本王你能做到什么？”屋内的金发青年却傲慢地走过来，一手一个揽起了父女俩的腰，“如果不是你死缠烂打要来，本王才不会屈尊破解这里小儿科的结界呢。”  
“是，是，你的恩情我永生难忘。”切嗣任凭对方把自己抱着提起来，奉承话已经说得非常顺口，连心虚奉承的意味都不用刻意加进去了。  
“切嗣，这到底是怎么回事……？”伊莉雅又惊又喜地看着自己的父亲，还是不明白发生了什么，“你们……要带我去哪里？”  
“这个嘛，谁知道呢？”  
切嗣瘦削的脸上露出了一丝笑容。伊莉雅很久没有看到自己的父亲这样笑过了。  
“反正，不会是冬木市。我们再也不会去那里了。”  
切嗣说着，脸上温柔的笑容转为了幸灾乐祸的怪笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
提着两个人轻松地跃入大雪纷飞的夜色之中，吉尔伽美什听懂了切嗣的冷笑话，发出了肆无忌惮的大笑声。

——THE END——


End file.
